Pay
by kuristina
Summary: In the slums of Konoha, people do what they can to earn what they need to stay alive and feel alive. For Sasuke, it was being called on a daily basis to fight other people with his bare hands for entertainment in the underground; that was his pay and that's how he earned it. And in the arena where he fought in, a blonde prostitute against a wall was doing the same.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto and Naruto, one of them owns the other

* * *

The roaring of the crowd rang all around him. They shouted, they cheered, they cursed, and they just straight up annoyed the shit out of him. But in a way, all the noise around him just fueled him up and excited him. Adrenaline pumped through him, his eyes dilated and focused in on his target, and he tightened his fists.

"Fuck him up Uchiha!"

"Beat the shit outta that motherfucker!"

"You better not lose you bastard! I placed a hell of a lotta money on you!"

Him? Lose?

Yeah fucking right.

The guy in front of him was already beat up pretty bad. In a normal street fight, Sasuke would have just left him there to bleed and be on his way. But he was on a work day and if he had to punch the guy in the face fifty more times to get his money, then so be it.

He had a little bit of empathy for the guy in front of him but not enough empathy to not charge at him with one punch to knock that guy on his back.

Nothing personal.

"And Uchiha Sasuke wins again!"

The crowd roared even louder now.

"You see, _always_ place your bet on Uchiha Sasuke."

"That guy, he never loses at these things…"

Sasuke looked down at his knuckles to check to see if they were alright. There was some light bleeding through the bandages but other than that, he was fine. He just had to wash it off and maybe put a little Neosporin on it or something. No big deal. It's not like they gave him boxing gloves or something. He just had to work with what he got.

A bunch of men slapped him on the back and congratulated him as he walked away from his opponent. He ignored every one of them. They were all just happy he didn't lose so that they didn't lose their bet on him. He was handed his shirt and jacket by some unknown guy, but he did send a nod his way as a thanks for giving it to him.

Some of the prostitutes, both men and women, eyed him as he walked past them.

It wasn't just the fighting and the betting that brought the people to this place. They needed some pretty attractions too. So any good looking man or woman willing to give their body up for money were fine coming to these events. The only rule was that you couldn't beat them in anyway and they don't go home with their buyer.

He walked towards the man that recruited him in all this. He did his job and he needed his pay.

"As always, you do a wonderful job Sasuke." The man in front of him praised. "The crowd is always pleased with your performance."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stuck his palm out. "Can I just get my money and go now? I need to buy a pack of cigarettes." He growled.

"Don't you want to stay for the festivities? We always like to celebrate after a good fight. And then watch another and celebrate again."

He looked around him, the crowd celebrating his fight before the next one started. A couple of men had brought out drugs, some of them shooting or smoking or popping. They needed something other than the excitement of the fights to keep them away for the rest of the long hours of the night. Some of the bastards got so excited that they actually had to fuck away the adrenaline.

One of the men he spotted, one of the many regulars he saw when it was his time to fight, he had his arm wrapped around a blonde man. His hand was running up and down the tan thighs of the blonde, giving him a smile and pressing his face into the his neck. He was giving him slimy kisses on his neck and starting to press his body against the blonde.

The blonde however just rolled his eyes and spoke something to the man.

Sasuke knew that the blonde was a favorite of that guy, seeing him always having to take that same guy to the backrooms.

But looking at the blonde, he couldn't say that he felt desire to touch him too. He wanted to touch those thighs, have those blue eyes on him, and make him scream as he bent him over or put him on his back. Sasuke wouldn't lie, he kind of wanted to steal him away for himself. Hell, if he wanted to he could do that right now with the cash he just earned.

The guy pushed cash into the blonde's hand and licked the shell of his ear. No doubt he was telling him that he wanted to go into the back.

Sasuke watched the blonde man roll his eyes but take the guy by his wrist and lead him into the back.

Just like him, it was all just to earn money to continue living.

You couldn't be soft in that line of work; always take the money first and then give it up.

Madara had watched the way Sasuke watched one of his prostitutes. The blonde, he was a specific favorite among the crowd but it was a rule that they only be used one at a time. "Won't you indulge yourself a little Sasuke? Stay and keep us company."

"Fuck that and fuck no. Cash, now. In my hand." Sasuke demanded.

The man in front of him just smirked but reached into his jacket pocket and handed an envelope to the young man in front of him. Oh how he had grown since he took him in…

Sasuke counted the money in the envelope quickly before stuffing it into his own jacket. He walked past him to get away from everyone and get a smoke. But he stopped when he heard him whistle. "Goodnight Madara…" he muttered.

The man behind him chuckled. "What now Sasuke? Where are your manners and respect for your elders? You should know better than that."

"Goodnight _uncle_ Madara."

"That's better. We'll call you when you're next needed. Have a good night and get plenty of rest."

Sneering, he made his way to get away from the crowd.

There was already cheering and screaming for the next match.

On his walk out he passed the backrooms that were used for fucking. The majority of them were closed but there were a few that were open. Sasuke watched as the blonde from earlier let the man buying him go inside the room first. His blue eyes caught Sasuke's gaze, looking at him for a brief moment. But he turned away and then shut the door without looking back.

Sasuke continued and walked a few hallways and climbed one set of stairs to reach fresh air. He took a deep breath of the cold night air and then sighed. Those damn underground fight tournaments always had to feel so damn stuffy and suffocating.

The time on his phone read that it was close to eleven. This meant that the sleaze bags and vamps would be coming out soon to play, if they weren't out already. No one didn't dare try to mess around with him if he was out late but that didn't mean that he mind to be out when the freaks were about. He was glad that he finished the fight soon.

He ended his fight early so that he could go home and knock out on his bed. He felt like he hadn't rested for days.

Sasuke felt like he had a bit of a love-hate relationship with his "job". He was only called by Madara if someone specifically wanted to challenge him or if they just needed a fighter when one wasn't available. On the one hand, he enjoyed what he did. He liked fighting and beating the shit out of other guys who thought they were tougher than him. It was the most excitement he got out of his life in the dirty slums of Konoha.

However, sometimes it really did feel like a job. There were those few weeks where he would be called five or six times in a week to be at the club and he'd be there eight to ten hours just beating the shit out of guys for people's entertainment. He hated when he had to work consecutively.

But damn the pay was good.

He stopped by an open convenience store and bought a pack of Marlboros. He lit one up before making his way down the street.

There were people coming out now.

The prostitutes, the whores, the freaks, the druggies, the dealers, the pimps, and everything immoral in between had come out to play.

Sasuke didn't think of himself better than them. No, he knew that he was just as terrible as them all if he was living in the shit part of Konoha. But he didn't seem himself as also being a part of the crowd. They were all in shit situations and did what had to get by, survive, and feel alive.

He had payments due soon, bills, rent, and to stock up his fridge so that he didn't starve. He'd had to count the rest of his money later when he got home to see if he had enough to spend on the necessities.

Just because Madara hired him didn't mean that he would coddle him. He'd pay Sasuke, make sure that he was in decent health, and take him to hospital if he were to ever break a bone or something. But he wouldn't give him a luxurious lifestyle.

And that was fine with him. Sasuke didn't want to be dependent on that guy. He only depended on him to give him his money when he did his job.

While sucking on his cigarette, a drop of water landed on his nose.

Sasuke growled and wiped it away. But another came and another landed on his cheek.

Shit, it was raining.

He forgot that it was going to rain tonight and he should have bought an umbrella while he was at that convenience store.

Well, he wasn't going to wait it out. He took a drag of his cigarette before throwing it on the wet pavement and jogged his way back home.

When he entered his studio apartment, he shed his jacket and took off his shoes. His hair was wet and he was starting to feel a chill.

Sasuke shed his clothes as he walked into his room to get to his bathroom. He left the clothes on the floor, making a mental note to do his laundry in the morning. He didn't have a lot of clothes and the ones he did have, he needed to take care of.

He switched on the lights when he entered the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He got a few bruises on his body that already formed from his fight earlier. He scratched lightly at his abdominals and looked down at his hands. Blood had seeped through the bandages but there didn't appear to be any other damages.

He just unwrapped the dirty bandages from his hands and threw them away in the wastebasket.

The warm water from the shower soothed his muscles when he stepped under the stream.

Sasuke let out a sigh and stood there for a moment before he started to clean himself. All those people touching him after the fight with their hands…

But he had to remember that they were all doing what they had to do to get money.

He rinsed himself quickly and just walked naked to his bed; he didn't need to be decent in his own apartment after all. He was exhausted and he just needed rest. He laid himself on his stomach on his bed, his muscles relaxing at the familiar feel of the bed underneath them.

Not long after his own eyes shut and he was dead asleep.

* * *

The weather report on the television said that it would be cold tomorrow with an eighty percent chance at rain. And it would be the same for the day after that and the day after that. But within the next week the rain would let up a little bit.

But it would still be cold as fuck.

And it was only the beginning of November.

The rain would be replaced by the snow by the beginning of December.

Sasuke only stared up at the television while he waited for the last of his laundry in the dryer. He had his laundry basket right in the seat next to him, his clothes neatly folded. But he did notice that some of his clothes were either too worn out or had some tears that he didn't notice until now.

He already paid his rent just about an hour ago, stuffed some extra cash in a jar for later uses, and he still needed to head to the market for some food.

The dryer signaled that it finished its load and Sasuke quickly stood up to go get his clothes. It was nice to feel fresh warm clothes, especially with how cold it was outside.

On the nearby table with the freshly laundered clothes, Sasuke began to fold and put them into his laundry basket. He made sure to inspect certain items before folding them. Then once he was finished he took his basket and walked out of his apartment's Laundromat. Up the stairs and back to his own apartment, he pushed open his door and kicked it close. He set his laundry basket inside his bedroom and went to his closet.

Sasuke had some spare money so he could go to the thrift store nearby and maybe buy some clothes. Hopefully he wouldn't find anything too worn.

Outside walking to the thrift store he pulled his jacket up to his chin.

"Fuck it's cold…" he muttered to himself.

But he just needed to turn the corner and he would be at the thrift store.

It was warm enough inside the store for Sasuke to take off his jacket and carry it on his arm as he went through the store racks. A lot of his clothes consisted of black or dark blue clothes so that's what he was looking for in the store. He only needed two or three shirts to replace the ones he saw that were too worn out.

He walked around, occasionally glancing around him. But he stopped on the aisle where jackets were and looked down the aisle.

There certainly wasn't mistaking the blonde hair and the whisker marks on his cheeks.

It was rare to see some prostitutes outside of club. They usually didn't offer during the day, most of the time recovering from the night before.

Not that he was going to go up to the blonde and ask for a blow or anything like that.

Sasuke was merely intrigued to see him.

But he walked down the aisle to look through the jackets. He was tired of wearing the same jacket over and over again. It was wearing down from use even though he had it since he was sixteen. And for six years it's done a good job. But he still needed another jacket to switch to every once in a while.

So he just went through the jackets, trying not to acknowledge the blonde prostitute not too far from him. But he was going through the rack of jackets than the blonde was so soon he was only just about a foot away from him.

A particular jacket caught his eye though before Sasuke could move past the blonde.

He pulled it off the hanger and inspected it.

Another black jacket, similar to the one he had in design. Though the one he was holding had a bit more military style. It looked about his size and he did want it. The price made him glare a little bit though; nine dollars inside a thrift store.

But he supposed that wouldn't stop him from having the jacket and just added it to the small pile he had.

Glancing over to his side, he saw the blonde actually looking through some scarves on the opposite side. It seemed like he didn't have a particular interest in any of the selections until he stopped at a particular scarf. He picked up an orange scarf and rubbed the material in his hands. Apparently it was good enough for him so he picked it up.

Sasuke didn't avert his eyes when blue eyes looked at him. He wasn't exactly hiding that he was staring for a little bit.

"You like color huh?" the blonde joked with a small smile.

Sasuke merely returned the smile with a polite nod. Then he found an extra weight in his arms. It wasn't that heavy but it did add to the pile. He found a red scarf sitting on top of the dark clothes he carried.

He looked up to see the blonde continuing to look through the scarves. But without looking back he said, "It'd look nice on you."

"Hn. Thanks." Sasuke was admiring the color and figured that he would take the blonde's word for it. He eyed him for a bit, noticing that when he walked there wasn't a limp in his step. "Didn't get fucked hard enough?"

The blonde looked back and rolled his eyes. "I see you're bringing up my work. But yes, I suppose I didn't."

"That guy that always buys you; he's almost always the first to get you. I've seen that." Sasuke stated. He had no idea why he was talking to the prostitute, nor was he really supposed to do so.

"Yeah, he buys me every time you are in a fight." He stopped to pick up a shirt that he dropped and continued down the aisle. "He likes to bet on you, and when you win he wins. And when he wins, he spends that cash on me. Good for him." The blonde sighed.

"And bad for you?"

Blue eyes looked back at him for a brief moment before answering, "All that matters to me is that I get my cash and he doesn't cum inside me." He paused, letting a mother and child walk past them. And when they were out of earshot he continued. "If he thinks just pistoning his dick in and out of someone is the only way to have sex, I feel sorry for any future person he may take up as a spouse or partner."

Sasuke couldn't escape the chuckle that came out of his mouth. "Are you saying you don't get satisfaction?"

"If I wanted satisfaction then I would just masturbate or find someone I actually like. But I'm not looking for satisfaction from my line of work."

For a moment, Sasuke almost forgot how to breathe when he was pinned by such an intense stare from blue eyes. "You know it too don't you? I mean, you don't just beat the shit out of guys for the hell of it? It's just for the money to survive and to keep living."

Sasuke shrugged. "It is just for the cash, I admit it. But I also won't lie, I sometimes enjoy it." He stepped into the blonde's personal space to whisper in his ear. "And you know when I enjoy it? When I'm standing in front of some smug fucker's face and I can see his arrogance. He thinks that he can beat me and I can't wait to prove him wrong."

He could hear the blonde's breathing become a little heavy, but not too noticeable.

"When I prove that I'm the strongest against some confident asshole, that's when I love what I do. But I won't show them that I loved beating them. I'll give them the coldest look I have when they're on the ground and I'm the winner. We're both pieces of shit working as animals for entertainment and one of us is not better than the other. Those men who are arrogant going into that arena, they need to humble themselves. And I love beating them into that mindset."

Looking at the blonde, Sasuke could say that he was very tempted being so up close to him. And judging by the blonde's flush faced and his blue eyes wandering his body up and down, he was very tempted too.

"At least you can find some enjoyment from what you're doing." The blonde looked up and down at him and continued to speak. "The only enjoyment I ever have is when I get the exact cash I need before I get used up. But other than that I lay on my back or stomach and just let whatever man on top of me does what satisfies him so long as he doesn't hurt me. I go through the motions. I only get a little hard because I do like taking it up the ass, but if anything I don't expect to get off from any man buying me."

Sasuke almost felt something in him snap, pulling the blonde in to kiss him. But he repressed himself from doing that. "Tell me your name." he whispered to him, brushing lips against the blonde man's cheek.

But fingertips touched his lips and Sasuke was gently pushed away.

Blue eyes looked at him, a little bit of longing shining in the irises. But he simply told him, "Buy me and then I'll tell you."

* * *

Sasuke hadn't been called by Madara for about four days. And although he was pretty happy about it, he was itching to see the blonde prostitute again and get his name. The encounter at the thrift store had stayed with him from that moment to now. The jacket and the scarf were both on the same hanger and were inside his closet currently.

If he wanted to, he could have just gone to the pit to watch instead of fight. And truth was he was actually tempted to do so if only to see the blonde again.

But he also wouldn't give Madara the satisfaction of him coming voluntarily for no particular reason.

Sweat dropped from his forehead and onto his floor, pushing himself to do about eight more pushups before finally stopping.

Even though he had a break of four days, that didn't mean that he could just get lazy. He needed to stay strong if he was going to continue fighting under Madara.

And speaking of the devil, his phone had had started to ring and the caller ID showed Madara's name on the screen.

Looks like he would get the chance to see the blonde again.

Back in the fighting pit Sasuke had shed the red scarf around his neck, his jacket, and his shirt. He threw the three items of clothing right on Madara, not bothering to look back at the older Uchiha. It wasn't really done to annoy the man; he just didn't want those damn people clawing at his clothes when he got ready.

At the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde prostitute leaning against his same spot on the wall. He wore a short robe on his body and gave him a small smile. Then blue eyes directed him to look off to his side.

Not even twenty feet away was that same man, the one that always bought the blonde after his fights.

"Look, he's here!"

"Fuck yes! I'm going to earn me some money tonight man!"

"Whoo, this is going to get _good_."

Sasuke rolled his shoulders, making sure to warm them up. He was planning on doing a long night tonight. He secured the bandages around his hands and took a deep breath.

His fight tonight, it wasn't anything particularly memorable he could remember. He was going through the motions of his "job" with this fight. The man in front of him was the same as him; only here because he was called. No arrogance on his face whatsoever. And once again, it was nothing personal but Sasuke had to knock him flat on his back if he wanted his pay.

And normally he would walk away after one fight.

Doing a fight for one night was always enough for him and he earned enough just doing one fight.

He glanced over at the man who was already eyeing the blonde. But the blonde was avoiding his gaze and directly looking at Sasuke.

No, tonight he was going to make it last as long as he could hold out.

Men were already making their way to collect the money they had won from placing their bets on him. But Sasuke stopped them all by raising him arm up in the air and demanding, "Another!"

At first many of the people around him were confused. It was very rare after all that Sasuke fought twice in one night, at least not by his own choice. Even Madara was a bit surprised.

But Madara leaned back in his chair and smirked. "Well, you heard our little champion. He wants another opponent."

The men cheered again and another opponent was placed before Sasuke. Now the man before him looked like an arrogant asshole, so he was going to have fun with this one. He clenched his fists for a moment and charged at him.

The guy before him had a longer reach than him, a slight disadvantage for Sasuke. But he would prove himself stronger, making sure to focus in and hit him when the moment was right.

He closed in on his opponent, throwing a punch to the right side of the man's face and purposefully missing. A fist was thrown against his cheek but it was a small sacrifice for the next move he was going to do. Sasuke whirled around, putting the man behind him and elbowed his opponent hard in the face and effectively breaking the man's nose.

The crowd cheered at the move and started to get even more excited when Sasuke started to punch the defenseless man holding his nose.

Once again, it was nothing personal.

Sasuke didn't stop with just those two fights. He added in another three and knocked each of those men down. And in between those rounds the blonde prostitute was still at his wall leaning against it. Really none of the prostitutes were not being paid much attention because of the all the hype he was causing. He didn't mean to ruin some of their incomes for the night.

Five fights in a row, he was going to be exhausted and his entire body would ache in the morning. But it would be worth it. The more he fought, the more it prevented the blonde prostitute by being bought right away. Everyone was too engrossed in his fighting to pay attention to look at the prostitutes.

Sasuke was at his limit though.

Normally when he was finished he would head straight to Madara to get his money and leave.

But tonight would be different.

The crowd before him parted as he made his way towards the blonde prostitute.

He was going to claim his prize.

In even, fluid strides he took the blonde man by the waist and pulled him into a kiss. His hands pressed into the blonde's back and he felt hands at his biceps. There was a satisfaction that tingled throughout his entire body; he was feeling endorphins rush in his blood and it fueled him to deepen the kiss. Sasuke practically groaned in want when his lower lip was playfully bit.

He pulled away and asked the name of the blonde.

The prostitute leaned in to whisper in his ear, licking at the shell of his ear and his hand sliding down his chest despite the fact that he was sweaty. "Naruto."

God, _Naruto_ had practically purred out his name and it sent such an erotic shock up and down Sasuke's body.

And Naruto was ready to lead him to the backrooms but a voice had stopped him.

"Wait!"

The both of them looked back to see the man, the one that usually bought Naruto, standing before them and holding money.

Naruto tilted his head and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Oh sorry Gin. But as you can see, _Sasuke_ got to me first." He leaned his head against his shoulder and hooked one of his fingers at the belt loops of his pants and lightly tugged them down. "I know you're disappointed but perhaps there's next time."

Sasuke's body was starting to react more and more to Naruto's voice. He felt a particularly nice tingle in his body when he heard his name purred out by the prostitute. He leaned down to start sucking a hickey on the tan neck but his face was gently pushed away. He was disappointed but looking back at the man, _Gin_, he was eating up the jealousy on his face.

Clearly Naruto had never given him the same treatment Sasuke was getting now.

"But you always ask for cash first. And I have it." Gin said pathetically, holding out his money.

Naruto just gave him another sympathetic smile and shrugged his shoulders.

And like magic, Madara had appeared and handed and envelope full of cash to Sasuke. It felt thicker than usual.

"And so does Sasuke." Madara turned to Gin and tilted his head at him. "But I suppose if you want to have our dear Naruto first so badly, perhaps you'd be willing to engage in a fight against Sasuke."

Now Sasuke was exhausted but if the man wanted a fight to see who would have Naruto first, then he could find the energy to do it.

But he wouldn't need to summon the extra fight by the way Gin slumped his shoulders.

Naruto cooed to him, "It's okay, why don't you use that money you earned tonight to buy something nice for your wife. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. There's always next time."

Sasuke growled at those last words and pulled Naruto away from the scene. The blonde was at his side but suddenly he was being pulled by him, being lead into the backrooms. He was let inside first before he heard Naruto shuffle behind him and then shut the door.

He expected for them to begin right away. But instead the light was switched on in the room and Naruto went up to him, took the envelope he was holding and set it down on a nearby table, and took his hands in his own. And for the first time in the night, he had looked down at his own hands to see what kind of damage they took.

At some point during one of his fights, his hands started to hurt from dealing out too many blows so he resorted to his legs to take down his opponents.

"Do they hurt?" Naruto asked, his fingers lightly running over his knuckles. "Do you need anything?"

Sasuke unwrapped the bandages from his hands, letting the bloodied wraps just fall to the ground as he inspected his bare hands. Any blood that wasn't absorbed by the bandages just rested on the top of his skin, dry and crusted. But if anything they didn't hurt for now. So he shook his head.

He looked around the room and examined it. The room looked surprisingly clean with a twin-sized bed pushed against the corner of the room. There was a ceiling fan which provided the light and there were even some decorations that hung from the ceiling. At the table where his envelope was placed he saw an orange scarf neatly folded on the surface of the wood.

Naruto walked past him and sat on the bed, looking at him expectantly.

"So…" Sasuke started, "how much?"

"Let's not worry about that for now. How do you want me?" Naruto asked as he pulled lube out from underneath the pillow of the bed.

Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows in question.

Really? He was going to get treated like another customer? Ask how he wanted it, do the deed, pay him and leave?

He had other plans.

So Sasuke sat on the bed and instead of answering the question, dove in to start sucking and lightly biting at the tan neck. He smirked when he heard the gasp from the blonde and pushed him down onto the bed on his back. He could tell that this was a bit of a first for the prostitute.

The blonde was squirming from his ministrations and trying to find his voice. "H-Hey! I ah… I asked you… oh… a question!"

Sasuke still didn't answer. Instead he slipped one of his hands underneath the robe that Naruto wore and began to push it off. His hand wandered down, brushing against his nipples for a bit and then one of his fingers running into a bellybutton piercing. Briefly he toyed with it, checking to see if it might be an erogenous zone for Naruto. But he found that the blonde was finding discomfort from the piercing being played with so he left it alone.

He got on top of Naruto, not stopping the attention he was giving to his neck. But he growled a command to the man below him by tugging at the robe. "Off."

Naruto obeyed and was able to get the robe off with Sasuke still biting at his neck. But he squirmed and started to push at Sasuke's chest. "Stop, Sasuke it's starting to hurt now."

So he stopped biting at the tan neck.

But Sasuke kissed his way down the blonde's body. Naruto's moaning was slowly fueling him, and he aimed to give the blonde an orgasm tonight.

He sat up and grabbed the bottle of lube Naruto had still been holding onto. While he slicked his fingers up, he looked down the blonde's erection. It was hard but he wanted it weeping with cum. So when he determined that his fingers had a sufficient amount of lube on them he reached down and pushed his fingers into the tight entrance.

Naruto's body arched at feeling the fingers inside him. He gasped and his mouth was open in an O-shape for a long moment. And when he had shut his mouth, he bit at his lip and hissed when he felt a hand on his erection. The back of his head rubbed against the bed and he was grasping the sheets with his hands, his toes curling a little as well. He had actually forgotten what it was like to receive pleasure rather than to just give it out.

With his fingers inside the hole, Sasuke could tell that the blonde was a bit tight. His fingers stretched the opening as best as he could, he watched in fascination the way the body beneath him was moving and twisting. His hand was jerking off the erection in his hand and he looked down to see precum begin to squirt out.

"Wha… why did you…?" Naruto's mind had been lost in the pleasure but when it had stopped, he immediately tried to get his mouth to speak the words his mind was screaming. There wasn't a hand on his dick anymore and fingers had stopped stretching his hole. But he didn't have enough time to react; his head was back to being dug into the bed when his erection was swallowed. "Fuck! Yes!"

Fingers curled into Sasuke's hair as he bobbed his head up and down on Naruto's erection. His hands were at tan hips, preventing them from thrusting up into his mouth. He drank in all of the blonde's cries and he experimentally dug his nails into the tan flesh.

It earned him a slight tug on his hair and a very lewd mewl.

Sasuke pulled away, missing the taste of precum in his mouth. But he kissed his way up the tan body, stopping a little to kiss at pink nipples. He didn't stay along and then he was looking down at Naruto, admiring the sight. His chest was heaving, his cheeks were red, lips were swollen from being bit down on, and his eyes were hazy with lust. And he had an important question to ask.

"What's your least favorite position Naruto?"

"Wha… What?"

"Your least favorite position. What is it?"

"I… I… don't like riding people."

Naruto saw Sasuke nod his head and retreat from his sight. He pushed himself up to see the man pull down at his pants, his blue eyes looking on in anticipation. He had bit his lip when he saw Sasuke's large cock bob out of his boxers and slid a hand down his body to touch himself.

He couldn't remember the last time he had ever craved a cock inside him. And just imagining the dick in him made his own dick spurt a bit of cum.

Sasuke laid on his beck next to the blonde, watching him touch himself a little. Then he reached over and pulled Naruto to straddle on him. He could see the confused the look on the prostitute's face before he registered what was going on. His hands rested on tan thighs and he gave him a coy smile.

Naruto glared at him and growled out, "Sasuke, you son of a bitch!"

Sasuke merely squeezed his thumbs on the inside of tan thighs, smirking when the blonde before him bit his lip and shivered at the sensation. He watched Naruto shake his head and push himself up to position himself. To help, Sasuke held his cock with one hand and used his other one to hold onto Naruto's hip to help guide him.

It was a tight heat when he entered into Naruto's body. He bit at his own lip and he resisted the urge to just push Naruto down and take in the rest of his dick.

And Naruto was trying to do just that; trying to take in all of Sasuke's cock right away.

But he was stopped by the man himself. "What are you-"

"Take it slow, I want you feel everything as you take it all in."

The blonde growled but did as he was told. He slowly lowered himself on the thick cock, gasping and mewling and feeling everything _slowly_. He had just gotten so used to getting penetrated right away that he had forgotten about actually savoring the feel of a slow penetration and how wonderful it could be.

His head fell back when he felt him take Sasuke's entire dick in him and he sighed, "Oh yes…"

Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly began to ride him, starting off by just rolling his hips and taking his time. His blue eyes were shut in concentration and his hands grasped at Sasuke's wrists. He took in the sight, the sensation of the blonde's tight hole, and engraved the image to his mind. "Fuck you feel amazing Naruto." He groaned, thrusting his hips up in a decision to begin participating.

"Yeah… you too! Oh fuck!" Naruto moaned out as he decided to pick up the pace. He started to bounce up and down and his fingers interlaced with Sasuke's. "Shit Sasuke! Yes! So damn big!"

Seeing Naruto get lost in the position they were in almost made Sasuke chuckle out loud.

The blonde had said that he didn't like this position and even cursed him for putting him in it. But now he was bouncing up and down and calling out his name.

Sasuke held Naruto's hips to stop his bouncing and sat up. His hand curled at the back of the blonde's neck and kissed him. His dick was pulsing inside of the blonde but he wanted to stop and give him a kiss, making sure to completely dominate him.

Naruto's hands had come up on both sides of his head and touched both of his cheeks. He arched his back when Sasuke's hand had slid down his back and stopped to rest on his backside. He broke the kiss when he felt a sharp smack to his cheeks. But instead of being angry like he would have been Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye to command him. "Fuck me now."

Their positions were flipped and Naruto now rested on his back, the position he was normally used to other than being on his stomach.

He looked up to see Sasuke position himself and grip the headboard with both his hands. He didn't have to look into the man's eyes to see that his eyes were filled to the brim with lust. He opened his legs wider and in a choked voice called the man above him. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked down at him and pressed himself deeper into Naruto. His dick was squeezed so tightly from tip to base. "I'm going to fuck you so hard. And I'll show you how a slut like you should truly be fucked and I swear you'll never go back." He growled. His hands gripped down on the headboard and not bothering to take it slow, he started a brutal pace immediately.

He put his back into it, making sure to slam their bodies together hard.

Their skin slapping against each other combined with Naruto's cries rang in his ears; Sasuke wouldn't dare ever forget those sounds. "Fuck! Naruto!"

"Yes yes! Sasuke! Too… too fucking good!" Naruto cried out. His hands clawed at the sheets and his toes curled tightly. He felt himself melting into a sea of pleasure and ecstasy, he was drowning in it and he didn't want it to stop. It was all such agonizing pleasure and he felt like he was overloading from all the sensations.

Naruto truly couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt this good during sex. Especially without having to touch himself.

In fact, he thought that he hadn't experienced having something as good as the moment he was in right now. It was all too good, it was over stimulating him and he crashed hard. His eyes flew open and he _screamed_, cum spurting from his cock.

Sasuke cursed at his cock was practically being constricted by the tight heat of Naruto's anus. He was suddenly clenched down on and he snapped his hips forward three more times as hard as he could in order to reach his orgasm.

He had never ejaculated this hard before.

Yet as his cock continued to release his cum and fill Naruto, he continued to ride out his orgasm. Eventually his hips stopped and he slumped forward on top of Naruto.

Five rounds of fighting and a mind blowing sex session with a prostitute.

Sasuke's body was definitely going to ache when he woke up.

He gathered enough energy to slip out of Naruto and laid down right next to him. He was too exhausted to move and he felt sleep begin to overtake him. But he registered Naruto's hand massaging his scalp and he relaxed at the gesture. "You were amazing." He muttered.

"Thanks. You too. I've never been fucked like that before." Naruto said as he took his hand back and massaged his legs. He heard cheering outside and some of the other prostitutes through the walls. The night wasn't over yet and he still had customers to sell himself to. He looked back at Sasuke and asked him if he was going to get up soon.

Sasuke opened his eyes and pulled down the blonde. "What? You're still going to out there? Aren't you exhausted?"

"I am but I have to earn my living too Sasuke. You've got your pay but I haven't got mine. Now get out bastard, I can't do my services if you're here."

"Well I'm not moving dobe. I'm exhausted and I need to fucking rest."

"Get out!"

"Tell you what, you show me you can stand steady on your own two feet and I'll leave."

Naruto took on the challenge and slowly stood up from the bed. But his legs were like jelly and his knees buckled, causing him to fall back on the bed. He groaned and pushed at the body next to his to make room for him too. "Fucking great. You fucked me way too good and now I can't stand." He bit out. But he turned and curled up against the hard body, pulling the blanket up to cover their bodies. "You were too fucking perfect. I might crave you for the rest of my life."

Sasuke hooked an arm around the blonde's waist and made sure that he was pressed comfortably against him. Naruto rested his head on his shoulder and his hand came on top of his chest and remained there. "Same. I'll pay you in the morning. Now can you shut off that light?"

The bottle of lube was thrown at the light switch across the room, successfully shutting off the light. Once it was dark, both men felt themselves shut down instantly.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up his _entire_ body ached, his muscles having been overexerted from last night. It hurt to crane his neck but he saw that he and Naruto were still in the same position they were in last night, both of their bodies way too tired to be restless from their activities.

Naruto was still resting peacefully, his breathing was even and he didn't stir in the slightest.

And Sasuke looked up to see one extra person in the room. He growled but he let his body fall back because his muscles were too tired from last night. He had really pushed himself the night before. "Madara, what do you want?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"How did you enjoy yourself Sasuke?" Madara asked in a pleasant tone. "You and Naruto sounded as if you were truly indulging with each other."

"I'm fucking tired."

"As you should be. Though you earned yourself quite the paycheck last night doing all those fights last night. I knew you had that energy in you."

Sasuke growled and raised a hand to flip off his relative. "I'm not doing that for another fucking two months. I was completely caught up in the atmosphere."

"Of course you were." Madara stepped forward and placed a wad of cash on the table, along with Sasuke's clothes.

Sasuke strained himself to sit up and see what his uncle was doing. "What's that? A tip?"

"It's for Naruto. Consider this my gift to you; I paid for your night with him. After all, he didn't get to service other people at our event and earn his pay. You hogged him completely."

"I don't want to share him." Sasuke bit out.

There was a bubbling jealousy at the thought of Naruto being taken by others, whether or not he was selling himself or not.

"Well that would be up to him whether or not he wants to belong to you. He is a prostitute and his services do require his body. Perhaps you should discuss it when he wakes up. But I think you've both earned a nice rest."

And with that Madara exited the room, making sure to shut the door gently.

Once again Sasuke fell back and sighed. He still didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed or let go of Naruto. His body was still tired and he felt like he still needed more recovery. So he just pressed the blonde closer to him and shut his eyes again.

* * *

**A/N:** I think this is the longest one shot I've ever written. I feel like this is a little bit out of my style but I wanted to give it a try. Maybe at some point this will become a story but for now, I'm focusing on PK. But literally don't ask me about the title, I have no idea why I chose it. I just really wanted to type this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well what do you know? A continuation of what was supposed to be just a one-shot.

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto owns Naruto

* * *

Sasuke's eyesight was a little bleary when he woke up. He blinked his eyes several times but found that his vision wasn't clearing. So he took his hand and wiped at his eyes a little bit, trying to rub out the sleep from them. Time had passed but he wasn't sure how much he had spent that time sleeping since last night and that brief moment when he spoke to Madara.

Madara who had paid for his night with Naruto.

And speaking of the blonde…

Turning his head, he saw that the prostitute was looking at him.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked. He moved his hand to touch the blonde's cheek, his thumb following the line on one of the whisker marks. "Were you watching me or something?"

"Good morning to you too." The blonde chuckled a little. He lifted his hand and started to massage at Sasuke's scalp. "Not long, maybe half an hour or so. And so what if I was? I've never seen someone look so perfect while they slept. You looked completely serene compared to the action that happened last night. Speaking of which…"

Naruto slowly sat up in the bed and moaned when he shifted his hips a little. "I swear, I've never had someone fuck me the way you did before and it was amazing. You fucked me way too good last night and now my back hurts like crazy. Plus you had me completely caught up in the moment too."

Sasuke sat up as well, feeling that his body still ached from the night before. But it was a pleasant ache that he would be happy to walk around with for the rest of the day.

"You swept me up in the moment so I forgot to give you a condom." Naruto explained while standing up from the bed. No one had ever fucked him the way Sasuke did last night. He reached behind him and pushed a finger in his hole. "I let you cum inside me…"

He was captivated momentarily when he saw the blonde push a finger into the hole he fucked yesterday. Dark eyes drifted down to eye at some of the dried semen on the blonde's thigh and they drew back up to the delectable ass again. It was a bold move on his part but he playfully slapped the prostitute's rear end and smirked up when he was glared at with blue eyes. Sasuke stood up and turned Naruto around to pull him into a kiss. And he had honestly expected to be pushed away or even be told that he had to pay to do such a thing.

But he was pleasantly surprised when he felt arms circle around his neck.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss and sat back down on the bed. "But I guess… I don't really mind for now. But next time you have to wear a condom when you buy me."

"Well, isn't it nice when the first time is on the house? I got to cum inside you and I didn't have to pay you myself." Sasuke said as he reached down for his boxers and pants.

"What? I was on the house?" Naruto shot up from the bed but fell back when he felt the pain his lower back. "I… I didn't get paid last night… I was just a free fuck toy." he brokenly whispered.

Sasuke was surprised by the shift in the blonde's mood and knew he had to remedy the situation. So he pulled up his pants and went back down on the bed next to his side. "No, no, you weren't free. Madara paid for me that's what I meant by on the house. It's okay, you got paid." He said to soothe the blonde, even pulling him up and pointing to the cash on the table. "See? That's for you."

Naruto looked at the money on the table and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he leaned against Sasuke and used his shoulder to rest his head on.

And Sasuke perfectly understood why the blonde was upset for a moment.

Imagine having to work at something you don't want to do and it's your only means of earning a living, and at the end of the day you don't even get paid simply because of some special exception.

If he had to do five fights last night and just have Madara say that it was a charity event for himself, Sasuke would be pissed.

No one in the dirty parts of Konoha received special luxuries. It was either pay or get paid.

Naruto was a prostitute and the way he earned his pay was by selling his body.

"If it makes you feel better, I was actually going to just pay you regardless."

Sasuke remembered Madara in the room a few hours ago, telling him how he had completely hogged the blonde for himself. Therefore he had prevented him from selling himself to anyone else for the rest of the night. And he remembered the jealousy he felt at the thought of the blonde sharing his body even though he shouldn't have felt anything at all.

He knew Naruto was a prostitute and he was just another customer.

But other than that, there shouldn't have been anything else.

Naruto stood up and reached for his robe to put it on his body. He tied it closed and picked up the money on the table, silently counting it to himself. And while he did so, Sasuke had pulled on his shirt and jacket and made sure to grab his envelope. Sasuke reached for the red scarf on the table but Naruto grabbed it first and wrapped it around his neck for him. He smiled down at the prostitute and pulled him in for another kiss, happy once again that he wasn't pushed away.

"Buy me next time, okay Sasuke?" Naruto said as he opened the door for Sasuke. He gave him a small smile and pushed some of the hair out of his eyes. "I'd love for a repeat performance of last night."

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the blonde's forehead. "Stay warm Naruto, it's cold out there."

And back inside his studio apartment, he poured himself a warm cup of coffee and settled on the couch in front of the television. He finished eating earlier and now he just wanted to rest a little bit more. He had walked the entire way home with his achy body, but it only told him one thing. That he used all of that energy to give the blonde prostitute one of the best fucks he had ever gotten. And the knowledge of that brought a satisfied smile on his face.

After all, there was no way you could fake an orgasm like that in any way.

He had counted the money from last night, very impressed by the amount that he received.

Usually doing one fight in one night was enough money for paying about five days' worth of necessities. There were some times when he would be called to do one fight a night for five or six days. But looking at the pay he earned, it was twice more than he received.

What with him doing those fights, there must have been big revenue going on and Madara was clearly impressed by him, so much as to give him a little bonus. So he took the money he would need to pay for food and other things and stuffed the rest in a jar.

Although the television was playing a program, Sasuke leaned his head back instead to look up at the ceiling and he thought of Naruto. He wondered what he was doing now, if he was alone or with others, if he was nursing his aching body, or even thinking back to last night. He remembered seeing the orange scarf on the table, the one that he saw the blonde pick out, and asked himself if either the prostitutes resided where the arena was or if they went back to whatever place they came from.

He never bothered to ask Madara about the prostitutes because he didn't really care for them at the time.

Naruto was actually his very first prostitute, so now he wondered what conditions pushed him to start selling himself.

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee and then set it down on the coffee table. The coffee was meant to wake him up a little but his fatigue last night was definitely stronger than the coffee he brewed himself. He still needed a lot of recovery from last night so he shut off the television and went to his bed in the corner. And once his tired body hit the mattress, the rest of his body just relaxed and he was asleep in an instant.

Dreams weren't something that came to him often, but when they did they usually hit Sasuke very hard. His last dream was about his brother and how far away he was.

This dream was about Naruto, moaning and touching himself and writhing on the bed he laid on. One of his hands was touching his cock, slowly stroking it in his hand while his other hand had reached below to finger his hole. Then there were dozens of hands that came out of the darkness to touch the tan flesh, but once they had come out Naruto had decided to just still himself and laid there. He stopped touching himself and he pulled his fingers out of his hole. Hands would reach in between his legs or caress his face, none of them had brought a reaction out of the blonde. He simply laid in the bed like a doll as hands slid all over his body.

But when Sasuke felt himself step forward towards the bed, all the hands retreated and Naruto sat up. He crooked a finger towards Sasuke, giving him a sultry smile and opened his legs for him.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he looked at the nearby clock, which read that it was only eleven at night. He slowly sat up in the bed and rubbed a hand at his forehead. Not a lot happened in that dream but he realized that his cock was half hard. Breathing out a sigh, he wasn't even going to bother jacking off because nothing too sexual in the dream happened.

Instead, he went to the window nearby and decided to smoke a cigarette. He lit up the stick and took a deep inhale of it. There was a light rain outside and he looked down at the street. The activity outside wasn't noisy but it wasn't quiet either.

He didn't even bother to finish smoking the entire cigarette; Sasuke flicked it out the window and then closed it before going back to bed. He put himself under the covers and this time when he went to sleep, the dream continued on from when Naruto crooked his finger at him. And when the dream had finished Sasuke shot up right and slapped a hand over his face.

Not even bothering to look down at his lap, he already knew that he had his erection to take care. So he slipped his hand underneath the pants he wore and worked on relieving himself.

* * *

The days were getting colder and the rain was getting lighter. So with the weather changes it meant that people would be off the streets less at night. There were those ones who enjoyed partying so much that they would disregard the cold and continue their actions. And then there were the poor unfortunate ones where the outside was their home and they had no other place to shelter themselves from.

It sent a chill up Sasuke's spine.

He had walked by many countless bodies that were frozen dead throughout his years living in the slums of Konoha. But he couldn't dwell on it and he wouldn't think about such things.

The focus, his focus, was to continue living. So he pulled the red scarf he was wearing a little tighter around his neck and continued walking. His hands were in the pockets of his jacket and he walked briskly down the street in an attempt to warm himself up a little. Sasuke had no particular destination in mind, only that he wanted to just get out of his home for a little bit and get some air.

He looked up to find some women on the nearby corner, with their winter coats flapping open wearing lingerie underneath, trying to sell themselves to pass byers. The only thought that came to mind was that they must have really needed money badly or soon if they were willing to go underdressed underneath their winter coats. That or their pimp demanded that they sell themselves to meet a quota or else they suffer the consequences.

Instantly his mind had wandered back over to Naruto.

He wondered if Naruto had enough money to survive on his own or if he had anyone to help take care of him. Maybe he boarded with other prostitutes so that they could all survive together.

Sasuke knew that the prostitutes could board inside the rooms where the arena was; Madara allowed it so long as they cleaned up after themselves. So he wondered whether or not Naruto took refuge there or not. If he remembered the room he was in correctly, the one that he and Naruto had sex in, there were decorations that hung from the ceiling. So he questioned if that just happened to be in the room or if the décor belonged to the blonde.

A cold wind broke Sasuke out of his thoughts and he pulled his scarf up a little with one hand to shield the lower half of his face. He checked the time on his phone to see how long he had been out; almost two and a half hours.

Then down the street, sirens could be heard.

Everyone on the street looked to see that several police cars, an ambulance, and a fire truck were driving through the streets. Horns were honked to signal that they were in a rush to get to the situation as soon as possible and anyone in the way needed to move.

He took that as his cue to go back home. It was probably going to be reported on the news as soon as he got back to his apartment.

And sure enough when he had turned on the television in his apartment, it was streaming live with helicopters giving a bird's eye view of the situation. Apparently an amateur meth lab had exploded and three people were killed with an additional three being charted off to the ICU once they were found. Out of the six people in the accident, two of them were apparently only just fifteen and sixteen.

It was sad to hear people in their youth at that age sucked into something so dark and having it cost their lives when they weren't careful.

Sasuke had hung up his scarf and jacket on a hanger and put it inside his closet, not paying any more attention to the news report.

Several days later, Madara called and asked him how he was feeling.

"I'm fine." Sasuke gruffly responded.

"Very good. Then I suppose I can call on you tonight Sasuke?"

He wasn't feeling up for it but he answered that he would do a fight tonight.

Arriving at the arena, Sasuke went up to Madara to show him that he had arrived. He was told that he would be coming up soon. There was another fight going on but he didn't pay much attention to it. He looked around the room, his eyes wandering over the men that had come to participate and fight tonight.

He had caught Gin's eye for a moment before the man looked away. He wondered if he would bet on him tonight despite the incident where he stole Naruto away from him.

And speaking of Naruto, Sasuke saw him just coming from the direction of the backrooms. The blonde tying his robe shut and then leaning against his usual spot on the wall, waiting to be bought by his next customer. But if anything, something seemed off about him tonight.

Gin briefly looked between Naruto and Sasuke and looked back to the fight.

Once it was Sasuke's turn, he shed his jacket and shirt once again and approached his opponent for the night. He fluidly dodged the man's attacks, waiting to tire him out and then deliver his own offense. But he was thrown off when he didn't see the quick kick coming to his left side.

He clutched at his side briefly but put his fists back up.

This time he saw the next kick coming and grabbed the man's leg, pulling him forward and then pushing him down. He used this opportunity to get on top of the man but was surprised when he quickly stood up on his two feet. From that point on, Sasuke knew it wouldn't be an easy fight.

But in the end, he was victorious.

Just like every one of his wins, the crowd cheered around him.

Sasuke won, he got paid, and so did the people betting on him.

He was handed his clothes as he approached Madara. He was given his money, he counted it and then it was put into his jacket pocket.

"By the way Sasuke, I'll be needing you for the next few nights as well."

Sasuke just nodded his head.

As he walked away from Madara he briefly considered going towards Naruto. He looked back at the blonde to see that he was already being approached by Gin. He was already handing money to the prostitute but froze when he saw dark eyes on them. He took a small step back, wondering if he should back off of the blonde.

But Sasuke turned his head and walked off in the other direction.

He did his job and got his money so there was no reason for him to linger around longer than he needed to. But he couldn't help looking back for just a little bit…

Naruto had reached his hand out to Gin and gave him a sweet smile. "Come on now Gin, no need to be so shy. I know you want me and right now I'm yours."

* * *

For the next four nights, Sasuke had done fights for Madara. And every single one of those nights Naruto was leaning against his wall and selling himself. He would wonder if he should go up to the blonde but decide against it at the last minute.

And he had noticed something else the nights he would arrive to fight.

The prostitutes, including Naruto, were seemingly lacking energy.

He didn't notice it at first but arriving on the second day, he saw that both the male and female prostitutes were not putting in a lot of effort to sell themselves. They would take their customers to their backrooms and then come back, but their energy was different than normal. And seeing how Naruto was also affected, it made Sasuke wonder what had happened to them.

Walking around the town again, Sasuke continually wondered if he should have used those opportunities to talk to Naruto.

He walked past a stack of newspapers set outside of a shop. The news of the amateur meth lab was still raging on in the town but he couldn't bring himself to care too much about the event. He knew it was only sad because two youths were found to be the ones in the fire.

What could have been prevented? What brought them to start dealing with such dangerous substances? Could something have been done to save them?

Something could be done to save all the people in the slums. People like Sasuke having to fight like dogs for sick pleasure of others or people like Naruto having to sell their body for money. People who beg for change, who pickpocket, who sleep in the raw weather with no protection, who desperately threaten innocent lives if only to make it by just a little, they could have all been saved if only they had only been reached out by the right person and they could be salvaged.

But it's easier to mindlessly throw something in the trash rather than remember to recycle. There was no hope for waiting to be reached out to. So it was either work to get out or remain and just survive.

Maybe Sasuke wouldn't have been saved if Madara hadn't approached him when he was fifteen. Maybe he wouldn't be here if only his family was with him. If only his parents were here and his brother wasn't so far away from him.

Sasuke looked into the window of a Laundromat as he walked down the street but stopped. Without even thinking, he entered into the building and approached the one person he recognized.

"You haven't bought me yet Sasuke. Were you only willing to be with me when someone else paid for you?"

He took the seat next to Naruto and leaned back in the chair. There in the blonde's lap was the orange scarf. He straightened himself when he realized how uncomfortable sitting in the chair was. "Don't take it like that. You know that if I bought you, you wouldn't be able to sell yourself for the rest of the night. Or the next few days."

Naruto rolled his eyes but didn't say anything; he knew Sasuke was right.

"Did you crave me the days I came by but didn't go to you?" Sasuke teased. "And that man, Gin, is he relieved that I haven't claimed you for myself?"

The blonde lightly kicked at him but chuckled quietly. "Perhaps I did. Gin performed the same as usual, though he's trying to kiss my neck more often. After having you, every man that's had me seems even more boring and more unsatisfying than usual." He looked towards Sasuke fluttered his eyelashes at him. "You've ruined me for other men."

"Perhaps that gives you reason to just belong to me then."

Naruto smiled but didn't further the conversation. Instead he looked up to the television that was still broadcasting the news from the meth lab fire. He drew his eyes down and rubbed his right thumb over his left hand's knuckles. His foot tapped a little bit he dug his nails into his skin a little bit.

"You know…" he started off. "One of the prostitutes was in that fire."

Sasuke looked at him, raising one of his eyebrows in question.

"I mean the ones that worked at the fight club or whatever you call it. He left us recently because he thought that going into the meth business would make better money than being a prostitute. So me and the others said goodbye to him. But we didn't think that he would end up…"

The blonde bit his lip but still continued. "I don't know. The news of him being one of the victims in the fire really shook all of us up so we weren't really up to working the past few days."

Now that made sense to Sasuke and why he was feeling those weird vibes off of the prostitutes.

Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto stood up and walked towards the dryer.

There was only a single item pulled out of the machine and it was a jacket. The blonde pulled his arms into the sleeves and hummed at how warm he felt and then wrapped his scarf around his neck. Then he turned to Sasuke and told him that they should go on a walk together. He explained that he came into the Laundromat only to put his jacket in the dryer. And now that he was finished with that, he had no other business to do there.

So he grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him out of his chair and back outside. But once the cold air hit them, he pulled his hand away and put it into the pocket of his jacket.

"But really, why haven't you bought me yet? Am I not worth the cash?" the prostitute asked. From his tone, he almost sound hurt…

"Are you saying that because I could be another potential customer to add more to your pay?" he shot at him.

"No!" Naruto quickly blurted out. But he cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. "Maybe… I just want you to do what you did to me again…"

"You mean have an orgasm? You could achieve that all on your own."

"But not the way you gave it to me. Fuck me like that again."

Sasuke stopped walking and pulled Naruto flush against his body. "Be careful with your words Naruto." He muttered. "You're tempting me as of right now and I'd hate to just take you to the nearest alley and fuck you right there. I'd rather have you on a bed because that's what you deserve at least."

Naruto reached a hand up and combed it through Sasuke's hair. "Then buy me again, please Sasuke. I said it on that night; I might crave you for the rest of my life."

"How do you want me to fuck you?" Sasuke asked, feeling arousal beginning to stir within his pants.

"Any way, I don't care, missionary, doggy style, standing up, sitting down, against the wall, or on the floor. You could even make me ride you again and I would still love it."

"I don't mean like that. I'm not talking about positions." Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"What?"

"Do you want me to fuck you as a customer? Or do you want me to fuck you as a lover? And I know you know that there _is_ difference Naruto."

Naruto pushed himself off of Sasuke, a confused expression on his face. "Wait, what are you talking about? I just want you to fuck me."

"And I'm asking you how. I'm capable of fucking you both ways Naruto and it all depends on how you want it. As a customer, I could just give you the cash and fuck until I'm satisfied and I leave. As a lover, I'll fuck you to make sure you cum and I'll take care of you afterwards."

"You're making this complicated Sasuke. Can't you just do what I ask? I told you that if I wanted to see sex for pleasure, I would go get it. Now here I am, asking you to buy me and you ask dumb questions like that." Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke knew that he wouldn't get an answer right away as he watched the blonde walk off. But he continued to walk behind him regardless. He didn't say anything and he waited for Naruto to walk about something.

It just remained quiet between the two.

The image of his dream flashed in his mind and the next thing he knew, he had the prostitute pinned up against the wall of an alley.

He had his head lowered at the blonde's neck, kissing at it gently and moving up his throat before going to whisper in his ear. "I had this dream about you," he started. "I saw you lying on a bed touching yourself. I could hear all the sounds you made and you were absolutely stunning. The way you writhed on the bed, completely lost in pleasure was amazing. You were touching and fingering yourself, truly enjoying your own body."

Naruto's hands clutched at his forearms and he leaned his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder. Suddenly he was too warm and all he wanted was to be fucked against the wall by the man in front of him. He arched his back when he felt hands cup his rear and roughly squeeze it. "S-Sasuke… please…"

"Then these hands had suddenly come out of nowhere and you stopped what you were doing. You stopped touching and fingering yourself, you stopped giving yourself pleasure." Sasuke pushed himself against the blonde and tilted his head back to look down at him. "You just laid there and let those hands touch you but you didn't even acknowledge them. They touched you almost _everywhere_ but you didn't care."

"Wh… What happened then?"

"I stepped forward and suddenly they were gone. The hands disappeared and you sat up on the bed. You sat up on the bed and looked at me." Sasuke's hands squeezed Naruto's backside a little harder, taking in the small moan that was let out. "You spread those lovely legs of yours for me and told me to come to you."

Naruto pulled Sasuke's jacket to jerk him down, their faces lining up with one another. He bit his lip and moaned again when he felt one of Sasuke's hands slip under his jacket, cold fingers touching his skin and rubbing circles on the small of his back. "Oh god, Sasuke… _please_ fuck me…"

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he nodded his head. "I'll buy you the next time I come around, I promise Naruto."

* * *

Shit, this had never happened before.

The crowd wasn't exactly silent but they weren't loud either. They all murmured amongst each other, looking back and forth between one another. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke had won his fight like he usually did but…

Literally the fight lasted a mere fifteen seconds.

Even Sasuke was a little bit shocked. On the one hand, he would get his pay early but on the other hand it was just boring to just have his opponent be knocked out with a single punch. It was barely a fight between the two of them. He dodged three kicks and four jabs, looked for an opening, and then the man before him was out cold on the floor.

He expected a little bit of a fight but that fight in particular was just boring.

Just a straight knockout was boring.

So he shrugged his shoulders and walked away. It didn't matter if the fight was short; he won and that was all that mattered. So the crowd cheered regardless and they all patted him on the back as he walked towards Madara. He was handed his pay but he didn't bother to put his shirt back on.

He promised Naruto that he would buy him the next time he was called. And believe him, he wanted to go to the blonde right away but he knew that if he did then the prostitute wouldn't be able to earn much tonight. So it took a lot of willpower but he remained silent by Madara's side, not bothering to look down at his elder and explain why he was sticking around. His eyes would watch the current fight before them but drift up to where Naruto was.

The blonde would get approached by customer, get his money, be gone for some time, and then come back out to repeat the process.

Now he didn't want to say that he was keeping track of how many customers approached the prostitute. But he did know that about six men had approached him.

Sasuke ignored Madara's gaze as he came up to Naruto to become his seventh customer and made sure to grab his clothes. And without even a hello, he came up to the blonde and pulled him into a kiss. His hands pressed into the small of the prostitute's back to push him closer against his body. But when the blonde pulled away to take his hand and pull him into the backrooms, he didn't say anything.

Inside the room he was in the first time, this time Sasuke pushed Naruto inside and he shut the door behind them and threw his clothes on the floor. He held Naruto from behind and kissed at his neck, keeping in check that he didn't bite his neck too much like last time, he remembered how at some point he had found it uncomfortable. Then he lightly touched his forehead to the back of the blonde's head and inhaled the scent of his hair. "Are you happy? I'm here just like I promised."

He felt a hand tug lightly on one of his bangs and he pressed Naruto's body closer to him.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed and let himself melt against Sasuke's body. "If you didn't I would have come up to you myself and-"

"And what? Make me have sex with you?" Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto turned himself around and pulled Sasuke down, their lips almost meeting but just barely touching. "You promised, and I happen to take promises very seriously. So yes, if I had to strap you down to the bed to make that promise happen then I would have." He reached down and cupped Sasuke's groin. "Not that I think you would be against the idea."

Sasuke shook his head and pressed his face into a tan neck, hiding his smile. "No I definitely would not be upset if such a thing were to happen. Besides, as far as I see it you have your cake and you're going to eat it too."

That's right, Naruto would get his wish. He would get to have sex with Sasuke again and get paid for it.

He felt no shame in that.

After all, he felt like he deserved this.

"I work hard so I think I deserve something like getting an orgasm every once in a while instead of expecting to give them out." And like the first time when he had sex with Sasuke, Naruto hooked his finger in one of the belt loops of his pants and tugged them down a little. He whispered his price into the Uchiha's ear and then placed himself on the edge of the bed. He tugged a little on the robe he was wearing and looked up expectantly at his customer.

Sasuke placed the cash on the table, taking notice of the orange scarf once again on the wood before turning his attention back to the prostitute. He stepped forward right in front of him and brought up a hand to run through the blonde locks. Silently he watched as Naruto reached up to undo his pants and reached beneath his boxers. Something crinkled in his hand and he knew that it was a condom that was placed in his palm. He breathed in deeply to feel cold fingers touch his growing erection and clenched his jaw when his dick was pulled out of his boxers.

Naruto took a brief moment to admire the cock in his hand before moving to suck at the head. He paid particular attention to the tip and slowly started to take more of Sasuke in his mouth. He felt a hand tangle in his hair and groaning register in his hearing. It encouraged him to pleasure his client even further so he used his free hand to fondle the balls underneath.

He had never been so excited to suck a dick before.

It was probably just the knowledge that Sasuke would eventually give him pleasure too once he had done his job.

His hips had started to lightly thrust into the warm heat of Naruto's mouth. He made sure not to dig his nails into the blonde's scalp but it became quite hard to not do it when he felt his balls being played with. His breathing became shallow and he reveled in how well Naruto knew how to suck his dick (purposefully ignoring the small voice in the back in his mind that told him that he's probably had a lot of practice).

With the hand in blonde hair, he eased Naruto off of his dick to start fisting his erection after throwing the condom on the bed. He saw the confused look on the blonde's face before realizing what he was doing. Sasuke grunted when he came on Naruto's face, watching some of the cum roll down his whiskered cheeks. He took a few moments to even out his breathing before reaching out to wipe some of the cum off the prostitute's face.

But Naruto had just simply reached for the nearest corner of his bed sheets and wiped his face with it.

"Very nice dobe."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and started to pull down Sasuke's pants. "So what next?" he purred.

"Get on your stomach." Sasuke ordered. He couldn't stop the smirk coming across his face at the eager way the blonde had obeyed. He pushed his pants and boxers to the ground before crawling right behind Naruto and pulling his hips up so that his ass was in the air. He remembered to grab the condom and made sure to leave it by his side. His hands came up to squeeze the firm ass cheeks, pressing his nails into the skin to leave little crescent marks in the tan flesh. And the sound that the blonde had made when he dug his nails into his skin made his dick twitch in interest, ready to go at it again. "Tell me what you want." He growled.

Naruto had looked back at him and with one arm he pushed a bottle of lube towards him. "Prep me, please." He whined.

Sasuke didn't waste any time. Lube was smeared on his fingers in just a few seconds and he was scissoring two fingers in the tight hole. He didn't dare touch himself to bring his erection back but instead just listened to all the delicious sounds the prostitute emitted. He let his free hand reach beneath and slide up the thighs before reaching between and grasping Naruto's erection.

"Fuck… Sasuke…" Naruto groaned. He turned his head to look back at his client and pulled out the fingers that were in his hole. "Did you put the condom on?" he asked. But he saw the little square not yet opened so that answered his question. "Do you want me to put it on for you?"

"Perhaps next time."

Naruto delighted in the possibility that he would be bought again by Sasuke. So he watched the condom be rolled onto the large thick erection before he took his previous position again. "I want you _now_ Sasuke." He growled. And as soon as his client's name came out of his mouth, he was screaming and holding onto the headboard. His back was arching in pleasure and couldn't stop calling Sasuke's name.

He wouldn't let this man go anytime soon.

* * *

"Fuck… fuck…. Fuck!" Sasuke groaned out. He thrust his hips up one more time before he finally was just resting on the bed. He hadn't expected have morning sex with the prostitute but neither one of them could help it. The way Naruto massaged his head when he woke up, talking about how fantastic the sex was last night, and his hands rubbing up and down his body.

Hell, he was practically leading him onto it.

Naruto had already achieved his orgasm so he got off of Sasuke's lap and laid down next to him. He cuddled next to his side and returned to massaging his scalp like he had done earlier and like the first night they recovered from having sex with each other.

Morning sex was… surprisingly intimate for him.

They weren't quite awake yet so it was a bit slow. It wasn't quick or in a hurry like the way he was used to being fucked, and to have sex that was just taking their time was nice. Something about it just touched him deep somewhere and he hoped to have more of that.

He hoped to have more of Sasuke.

"So am I being charged for this session too?" Sasuke chuckled, breaking the silence between them.

Naruto smiled ran his hand down the Uchiha's body, admiring the muscles and inhaling his scent. "Mm… I suppose not. More or less, I just had sex with you on my own time."

"Is that why I didn't have to wear a condom this time?"

"I might as well have. I let you cum in me our first time together." Naruto loved the feel of having Sasuke cum in him. He would allow it because he had been the only man in the past three years of his life to actually make him cum. "Thank you."

"For what?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the prostitute's body close to his.

"For letting me take clients before coming to fuck me. I know it must have been incredibly boring for you since your fight was over so quickly." Naruto said. It was silent afterwards and he thought that the Uchiha had fallen asleep so he was about ready to get a little more sleep himself before he heard the deep voice ask him something.

Sasuke changed his position and propped himself up on his right elbow, laying on his side to look at Naruto. "Do you live here?" he asked. "I mean, do you board here with the other prostitutes? I know that if Madara approves of you then he allows you to take shelter here." He pointed up to the ceiling decorations. "Do those belong to you?"

Naruto was silent and contemplating the question, even though it didn't require any contemplation.

"Yes, I live here. Living here with the other prostitutes is just like having roommates and we all share the same job. It just seems easier that way, we all understand each other and the business we do." He answered. "And yeah, this is my room if you noticed so the decorations are mine." Naruto pulled Sasuke down to kiss him again; he almost felt like he couldn't stop. "You need anything?" he asked.

"Grab me my jacket and get me my cigarettes. I need a smoke."

"No smoking in here."

Sasuke scowled and pinned the blonde to the bed. "What? You got some sort of no smoking rule in here?"

He hated it when he couldn't smoke when he wanted to. His eyes drifted up to a curtain on the wall and he took notice that it actually hid a window he had never seen before.

And he expected Naruto to be angry but he smiled and brought his head down so they could kiss each other. "That's right I do. So if you're ever going to smoke around me, we better be outside. I won't tolerate having that smell in my room, I sleep in here."

"Fine then." Sasuke huffed and got up off the bed. He put his clothes on and secured them before walking away. He glanced down at the money he paid with last night on the table along with other bills from other clients and stopped right at the doorway. "… So what made you go into becoming a prostitute?"

"What made you start fighting under Madara?" Naruto shot back.

Sasuke had pursed his lips and Naruto had his arms folded and neither of them bothered to answer each other's questions. Admittedly they were both curious about each other but also got the notion that it was much too early to start digging into each other to see what the other was hiding. For now the relationship was simply a prostitute and a client.

"Buy me some other time. Like when you can I mean."

"So that you could have more orgasms?"

"Of course. You're the only one giving them to me right now."

"Heh, of course I am."

"Does that mean you will?"

"Sure, I'll see you around Naruto. Thanks for the fucking."

"Bye Sasuke, thanks for the pay."

* * *

**A/N:** If this is going to be a full blown out story… then you guys will have to be _really_ patient. Because since this isn't my usual style it's a little harder to write down. That doesn't mean I don't enjoy it but the process is much longer than for stories like my _Poor_ series.

(BTW last Naruto manga chapter on November 10)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto made Naruto and it took over my life for about a decade

* * *

"You left before I woke up Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced to his side before looking down at his almost finished plate of food. Naruto had seated himself across from him in the booth and looked expectantly at him. He picked up his fork to take another bite of his food and chewed, not ready to speak to the prostitute yet. But he knew he was being stared at and Naruto was waiting for an explanation. So he swallowed his foot and set down his eating utensils and wiped at his mouth. "Does that bother you?" he asked.

Naruto pouted at him but then switched to smiling at him. He waved to a passing waitress and asked for a plate of pancakes along with a cup of coffee. And when his order was taken, he innocently folded his hands while he drew his foot up Sasuke's leg. "Well, I would say it might be a little rude. Seeing as every time you've bought me, you always always stayed to sleep until we both woke up. I would massage your head, you put your clothes on, and we say bye to each other. Maybe even some morning sex." He gave the Uchiha a foxy smile while his foot slid up further Sasuke's leg. "Why'd you leave? I always look forward to putting your scarf around your neck."

"Well if whatever between us lasts, then in a few months there'll be nothing to wrap around my neck."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I can find an alternative. Hey, do you wear belts?" Naruto teased, adding in a flirty smile.

And speaking of scarves, Naruto had taken his orange one off and sat back in his seat in the booth. He thanked the waitress who had come by with his food and he thanked her. The coffee in his cup was black and he took the nearby creamer and poured it into his coffee. The drink was stirred and Naruto took the spoon and sucked at it briefly before going to eat his food. "I needed to get out a little bit. And it was leftover night back at the place so I didn't want to stick around for any leftovers, I just wasn't feeling it today."

The Uchiha remained quiet but did eye the way Naruto would eat his food. He was distracted by the pretty mouth that he didn't quite catch what he was talking about.

"It'll be my turn to cook soon for the others. I am so not prepared for what kind of ingredients they're going to make me work with." Naruto explained in between bites of his food. "But if I don't want to get the others sick then I sure as hell better make something good."

"You all cook for each other?"

Naruto took another sip of his coffee before answering. "Some of us can cook, like me and a few others. There are others that are better at cleaning so that's what they do. We all have our shared duties, no one who boards in that building is really on their own. But never mind from that." He picked up and started to cup up his meal. "Really, how come you left early?"

"I have my reasons. Does it matter to you?"

"… I suppose it shouldn't." Naruto said with a shrug and went to begin eating his food.

It was silent between the two of them. Sasuke could have up and left since his food was finished but much like any other time he was with Naruto, something compelled to stay in his presence for as long as he could. So he watched the prostitute eat and drink his coffee while he just continued to sit, his food already finished.

The plate was pushed forward, the food that was served on it all gone, and Naruto waved to a nearby waitress. "Excuse me, we're ready for the bill! I'm paying for me and my friend here!"

Sasuke sat straight up and leaned forward. "What the hell? I don't need you to do that for me."

"Relax yourself. I can afford it, just let me do it."

The check was put into the blonde's hands and he pulled out cash from his pocket and stuck two twenty dollar bills in it. He wrapped his orange scarf around his neck and tucked it securely so that it would stay in its place. Then he stood up and pulled Sasuke out from the booth, the two of them exiting together from the diner. Naruto continued to pull Sasuke in whatever direction he pleased, knowing that the Uchiha wouldn't really have any arguments against it.

"Don't you care where I'm taking you?" Naruto asked for a while after noticing that there wasn't any complaint from behind him. "I mean, for all you know I could to taking you to gang raid or to a club where we'll get high off of narcotics."

"No I don't care and I doubt you would actually do that to me." Sasuke answered. "Maybe I just like the view where I'm from and I'm too distracted to notice."

It took a while for Naruto to realize it but he figured out that Sasuke was talking about his ass.

Sasuke stopped when Naruto had turned around but when he felt lips plant themselves on his own, he didn't bother to fight it. He felt colds hands touch the hem of his pants, realizing that Naruto's hands were the on reaching underneath his jacket but he didn't do a thing to stop him. Instead he put a hand on the small of the prostitute's back and pushed their bodies closer together. He tried to deepen the kiss but was disappointed when Naruto had pulled back.

But he knew he shouldn't have been though. There shouldn't have been any reason to linger or miss those soft lips.

There was a reason he left early the last time he was with Naruto.

As far as their relationship, they were supposed to just be a prostitute and a client.

Naruto should have been just a regular, unattached fuck.

But waking up in the morning with the prostitute, engaging in activities that should have been just for lovers was growing into quite a dangerous region for Sasuke. He didn't know what Naruto's own feelings about their relationship but Sasuke wouldn't indulge in their morning practices that had been going on for almost two months. If he was going to continue seeing Naruto, then it would be just to fuck him and then leave.

He couldn't let feelings get involved.

At least not until Naruto wanted to know him on an intimate level.

Sasuke just couldn't take it anymore. Naruto knew all of his sensitive spots, his sounds, the way he responded to certain actions. And it was the same the other way around.

They were getting too comfortable without being intimate; he wanted more.

He knew it; he shouldn't have developed something for Naruto. He would feel it when he would wake up in his apartment, when he woke up alone and cold. It almost ached to not have him around even though he knew practically nothing about the prostitute. But he wanted the prostitute, more than for just his body.

Something emotional.

It was all just so wrong at the same time.

Could someone like Naruto give up his heart when he's been used so recklessly?

Sasuke doubted that it was easy. If anything, he suspected that the prostitute would be jaded about it instead.

Naruto wanted all the orgasms he could get from Sasuke but it seemed like he wanted nothing emotional in return. And Sasuke could perfectly understand it but damn him for suddenly getting so lost in the prostitute's body. Damn him learning that body so well, for watching his face when he slept, and just for craving him.

Maybe Sasuke was just lonely because he hadn't had a real relationship since the fall of his family but he didn't care.

And neither did Naruto.

Naruto gave him a smile and leaned against Sasuke's body. It was snowing and the temperatures were going to just drop even lower. He appreciated the warmth coming from the fighter and let himself just indulge in his favorite client's warmth before pulling away. He kissed his cheek, smiled, and then turned his back to walk away.

Sasuke watched him walk away before making his own way back home.

He smoked a cigarette when he got home, didn't bother washing any of his dirty laundry yet, and laid in bed until it was time to go back into the pit.

Going through the motions again, he fought, he got paid, and went to leave. He didn't even bother to look around for Naruto; Sasuke wasn't quite ready to look at him for the time being. Things needed to be worked out in his world right now.

The days went by quietly.

Sasuke smoked his cigarettes, he ate, he made sure to keep himself in shape, he took care of his home, and he was plagued by Naruto. The snow outside fell quietly and then would be pushed to the side for cars to be able to drive through with no problem. There were quiet, frozen deaths for people who weren't able to take shelter during the nights. There was a man kicked out of Sasuke's apartment building for sleeping with another tenant's wife. He had to go back to the thrift store to buy himself a pair of socks because a pair had gotten too wore down and got holes in it. One of the elderly women asked for his help to push a piece of furniture back into place because her dog got too rowdy and she was too weak. His rent was paid and food was made for him and he continued to think about Naruto.

There was a knock on his door while Sasuke wiped sweat from his body, having just finished working out inside his home. He looked through the peephole and was confused to see Madara through it. Not even bothering to put on a shirt he just opened the door and let his uncle step in. "What is it you need, uncle?" Sasuke asked, making sure to add the uncle in so that Madara wouldn't patronize him.

"You didn't show up yesterday Sasuke." Madara stated, giving the younger Uchiha a very displeased look.

"You didn't call me Madara." Sasuke sneered. "I certainly can't show up if I'm not called to do so."

Madara huffed a little bit. "I did call you, I left a voicemail since you didn't answer."

Sasuke looked over at the elder Uchiha before going towards his closet and pulling at one of his jackets to reach into the pockets. The last he checked it was in the jacket he wore to the diner he went to a few days ago. But even when he searched his other jackets, it wasn't anywhere to be found. He cursed and shut his closet door. "It's fucking missing." He growled.

"Very well then, I'll accept that. But I called your phone to let you know that you would be fighting last night. Though you never picked up, I left you a voicemail and assume that you would hear it. But alas you didn't show up and there were a few angry about that."

Great, he knew where this was going.

"You'll have to make up your absence Sasuke. And do you know how you'll do that?"

Fuck, fuck, if he hadn't misplaced his phone then this shit wouldn't be happening!

"Worry not, you're going to have your pick of your punishment. I'm sorry, I mean game." Madara chuckled. "What would you prefer? Iron Man or Capture the Flag?"

Shit, those were not good options for him.

With the Iron Man, there would be a set time limit for Sasuke to KO someone and they usually didn't go down easily. The time could range anywhere from either five minutes to forty-five seconds. And if he KO'd someone within the time limit, they would just keep throwing fighters until the crowd was satisfied or until Madara said so.

Capture the Flag wasn't that great either. You had your own flag and there were three other men with flags that you had to fight them for all at once. If you got the other three guys' flags then that meant you had won. But of course whoever you fought against would definitely not go down without a fight.

The last time Sasuke had ever missed to do a fight was his very first time, so naturally he was put in a handicap match when he was only a year into fighting. Going up against some thirty year old guy who had been in the pit for five years, Sasuke could still remember the impact of that guy's fist into his solar plexus. He was only seventeen and he swore that whenever his uncle called, he wouldn't dare try to skip out on Madara ever again.

Sasuke groaned but knew that there was no way out. "Capture the flag…"

"Excellent choice. We'll see you tonight Sasuke."

Madara had gracefully exited out the apartment, shutting the front door silently behind him.

And Sasuke grabbed for a cigarette and glared outside the window.

Shit.

It felt like an out of body experience when he was doing capture the flag in the pit. His body was moving but it felt like he wasn't the one in control. Whatever noise the crowd was making, he couldn't hear them. All he knew was that his pride wouldn't let him live it down if he couldn't fight three other men just to hold three silly little pieces of cloths in your hand. Yeah, Sasuke's pride must have been the one to push him to do that stupid game. His pride controlled him to punch a guy in the nose, to kick another in the throat, and to elbow the third one right at his spine. Because the next thing he knew, his body was beginning to shut down and all the energy he had was gone. Stumbling through the crowd, he threw the flags at Madara's lap.

"Fucking asshole." Sasuke had growled, grabbing his shirt and jacket from some random guy.

Madara just shrugged his shoulders and reached into his pocket to hand Sasuke his pay as usual. "Don't be cross with me Sasuke. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't misplaced your phone and missed my call. You should be more upset with yourself for being so negligent."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke growled and briskly walked away from the elder Uchiha. As he walked by the backrooms, he looked at Naruto's door and wondered if he was with a customer at the moment. He spotted two prostitutes, a man and a woman, talking to each other and he approached them. "Is Naruto with someone right now?" he asked, now suddenly needing to take his frustration out somewhere and preferably on the blonde prostitute.

The male prostitute answered, "Sorry, he's not here. Some guy from out of town bought him for a few days and we don't know when he'll be back."

Then the female prostitute gave Sasuke a sultry look and winked at him. "If you need a substitute, I'm here and willing sweetie." She purred.

Sasuke scowled and walked away. In the distance he could hear the male prostitute laughing, saying that he knew that Sasuke wouldn't settle for her.

Back at his apartment, Sasuke had gone through everything to ensure that he hadn't simply misplaced it somewhere in his home. But it was really nowhere to be found and he sank his body into the bed. And when he body melted into his mattress, he just suddenly realized how tired he was. He shut his eyes and his head lolled to the side, drifting off quickly to sleep.

In the morning, he groaned when he felt how achy his body was.

On his nightstand he reached for his envelope and plucked out the money from it. Sasuke counted it in his hands, frowning that Madara had only paid him his regular amount. The bastard must have been pissed at him to make him do a "game" and only pay him his regular amount. But he couldn't dwell on it and just pushed the money back in the envelope.

He instead went to the hamper inside his bathroom and grabbed the clothes inside it. The laundry had built up and he couldn't let it grow any larger, otherwise he would have to make two trips to the Laundromat downstairs. So he grabbed a small, plastic bag of quarters and went downstairs to his apartment complex's Laundromat.

The weather report on the television said that the sun would be out for the next few days before becoming cloudy again. The snowfall would be light also, so there probably wouldn't be any need for the street sweepers to come by too often.

He carried his laundry back up to his apartment to find his landlord at the front of it. "Is there something you need?" he asked, trying to appear not too grumpy. His landlord was the kind of guy where any bad attitude could make him just as bitchy too. "I wasn't short on rent was I?"

"No, not at all. Someone actually stopped by to give something that belonged to you." His landlord said as he reached into his coat pocket. And in his hand, presented to Sasuke was his cellphone.

Sasuke set down his laundry basket and took his phone from his landlord. Inspecting it a little to ensure that it really was the phone he thought he lost, he recognized the scratch on the back of the device. He tried to turn it on but it appeared to be out battery. It was put into his back pocket and he picked up his laundry basket again. "Who dropped it off?"

"Ah he didn't give a name. Only said that he wanted to borrow it for a little."

"What did he look like?" Sasuke asked, so that he could be on the lookout for the little shit that had the nerve to steal from him. Because of them he had to play Madara's stupid game and he didn't even get additional pay from it.

"Well he wasn't anyone that I recognized. But he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and he wore an orange scarf. But the most interesting thing about him was the marks on his face. Almost like whiskers."

Naruto had returned his phone?

He didn't even know how he had it.

But when-

It must have been from that last kissed they shared, when he felt Naruto's hands reach up into his jacket and then walk away.

Naruto had taken his phone.

Sasuke thanked his landlord and opened the door into his apartment. He dropped his laundry hamper in his bathroom before looking for his phone charger. He plugged it into the outlet before inserting the other end into the phone. He had to wait three minutes before the phone was charged enough to let him actually access the menu. Sure enough, there was a missed call and the voicemail from Madara. But when he searched through the call log and messages, there wasn't anything unusual that he found from it. Not even any pictures.

For all he knew, if it really was in Naruto's possession and if he did anything with his phone he could have deleted anything he wanted to.

And he wasn't going to wait until the next time he happened to run into the prostitute.

He dialed the only personal contact in his phone and put it to his ear.

"Madara, I'm fighting tonight."

* * *

He had business to do tonight with a certain prostitute so he ended his fight quickly, he let the men cheer and slap him on the back in congratulations. Madara handed him his money wordlessly, he took his clothes but didn't bother to put them on, and then he went towards the back rooms since he didn't find Naruto against his regular spot. If he was attending to a client, then he'd just have to pull the fucker off whatever position he was banging the blonde in and push him out.

But when Sasuke approached the back rooms, he saw that Naruto was standing at the entryway of his bedroom and arguing with some man. He had his arms crossed and his blue eyes were sparkling with anger and he had a scowl on his face. Clearly the blonde was angry right now but that wouldn't stop Sasuke anyway.

As he walked closer towards him he could hear what was going on. Some of the prostitutes also surrounded them, trying to get the man harassing Naruto to leave.

"Look, I'm not for sale today buddy. I literally just got back from another job and I need some rest." Naruto growled out. "So go get your fun with the others tonight, I'm not working. So, no I'm not going to lay down for you!"

Even some of the prostitutes tried to plaster themselves to the guy to entice him to leave Naruto alone but he just pushed them off. He slammed a first against the wall and glared at the stubborn blonde. "Listen you fucking whore, if I want to fuck you then I'm gonna fuck you! I even fucking offered to pay double what your price is and you're still going to turn me down because you're a 'little tired'? A whore doesn't get a say in this! Now you've got a good thirty seconds to get naked, get on the bed, and start prepping that hole of yours." The man leered at Naruto and his roamed up and down his body. "You'll definitely wake up with a limp when I'm through with you."

Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe. "Please, really tell me more how you think the more I say 'I don't want to' you think I am saying 'Oh yeah I actually want it.'" Naruto hissed at the man, clearly unhappy at the persistent man. "Geez, even Gin knew that I wouldn't be for sale tonight and he scurried along. So just go away!"

Sasuke was ready to fight the man off when he grabbed Naruto by the back of his head but was beat to it when one of the prostitutes actually pulled out a stun gun. It was directed at a random spot on the man's back and suddenly was on the floor, screeching and swearing damnation to the 'dirty, fuckin' guttersluts'. For extra measure, one of the prostitutes pressed the stun gun to him again.

"How pathetic." Madara muttered as he stepped onto the scene. Essentially one of the prostitutes had pulled away for a moment to inform Madara about it and he decided to step in. He glanced down at the man on the ground before stepping over him to ensure that the blonde prostitute was okay. He gently cupped Naruto's face and gave him a gentle smile. "Were you hurt?" he asked kindly.

"I'm okay." Naruto answered with a straight face. His eyes glanced over to Sasuke and then back to Madara.

The prostitutes stepped back when two of Madara's men came up and took the body on the ground, dragging it away from them. Madara pet the head of the prostitute that used the stun gun on the man, saying that they all needed to protect each other and he was glad measures were taken to do so before walking away. And the prostitutes all simply just walked back to what they were all supposed to do and leaving Sasuke and Naruto by themselves.

Wordlessly Sasuke stepped into Naruto's bedroom and the door was shut.

The Uchiha sat himself on the bed, throwing his clothes on it, and looked around the room. There was a bag in the corner of the room that was spilling with clothes that was so obviously stuffed in instead of folded and coordinated to be put in it. As usual there was the orange scarf laying on top of the surface of the coffee table in the room and there was a stack of money next to it. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who was staring back at him.

Silence rang in the air until Naruto finally spoke. "I'm not taking customers tonight."

"I know, but you let me in your room." Sasuke answered back.

"Well…" Naruto started but didn't seem to know what to say. So he took a seat next to Sasuke and folded his hands together. "How come you're here?" he asked.

In response, Sasuke had pulled out his cellphone and hung it in front of the prostitute's face. "I want to know why you took this from me. Especially if you've made any calls or texts that might have been made from my number. I would hate to hear from some pimp or drug king that you might have whored yourself out to call this number and expect you to answer." Sasuke ground out.

He hadn't meant to sound bitter or angry, but he couldn't help feeling it anyway. Sasuke believed he was justified in his feelings.

"I didn't make any phone calls or send any text messages from your phone. I promise." Naruto stated, looking his client square in the eye. "It's not like I have use for a phone anyway."

"Then why did you take it?" he asked as he set it on the coffee table.

Naruto's eyes strayed to the stack of money on the table. "Did you… happen to ask where I was during the past few days? I know you noticed that I was missing from here for a while." He asked and looked back to see Sasuke nod his head. "I was called on for a job to go up to the money part of Konoha for a few days."

Sasuke said nothing, but instead let the blonde talk.

"They asked for me to pickpocket from this one rich gangster and they wanted a prostitute to do it for them. Before I was a prostitute, I used to pickpocket from people to stay alive in the streets." He looked back at Sasuke, wanting to know what kind of expression to see what he was displaying but unsurprisingly found it neutral. "I was actually pretty well known for being a pickpocket, I got way too good at it at some point, and they told me they would pay me if I was able to swipe a certain envelope and card from the rich gangster. Of course they had to go through Madara first and see if he was willing to loan me out. And you know, dealing with a gangster with money and connections is pretty dangerous. I felt nervous going and I just… needed to bring something for comfort."

"So… the day that you joined me at the diner you meant to take my phone from me? As a comfort toy or something?"

Naruto shrugged. "I was looking for any small thing that I thought you wouldn't notice was missing. I didn't know if you wore a necklace or anything at the time. Your phone just happened to be it. I figured that I better not touch your wallet."

And just like that, Naruto had revealed in his hand Sasuke's wallet.

The Uchiha took it back, wondering how he hadn't felt the blonde's hand pull it from his back pocket. He placed it back in his pocket. "And how did you know where to return it? You didn't bother waiting to see when you would next run into me so you just came to my apartment complex." He thought for a moment. "How did you know where I lived?"

"I just asked Madar for where you lived and told him that I needed to give something to you. So he gave me your address, I walked there, and I gave your phone to your landlord." Naruto shrugged but then looked at him. Suddenly he was looking at him, his eyes showing worry. "Are… you mad at me for taking it? Because while I had it, Madara had called and left you a message saying that you would be needed for a night."

Now, Sasuke was upset at first but just looking at Naruto he felt it wash away. He almost looked like a kid worried about his punishment from the way he asked if he was angry. "So you're saying… that you wanted something from me as comfort. Because you find some sort of security in me?"

Naruto's face flushed red and he bit his lip. "I guess… you can say that. All those times when I would fall asleep with you and then wake up with you next to me, it's made me feel safe. And I was nervous when I had to go do that job so I needed something, anything, from you to just sort of ease me." He explained and then rubbed at his neck. "I uh… didn't really have to sleep with anyone on the job. All I was tasked to do was just be a little bit of arm candy, dance a little when they asked, and steal some stuff. I did blow some money while I was up in the rich part of Konoha though."

"What did you buy?" Sasuke asked. He hoped that the blonde had bought something too outrageous or expensive. It was dangerous to own certain luxuries in the slums of Konoha and then flaunt them around.

He was surprised when Naruto got on his lap and then hugged him. His arms hugged around his neck and he snuggled up close against his body. Sasuke was about to ask what the hell the blonde was doing but then noticed his scent. He sniffed lightly at the tan neck and noticed that Naruto was wearing a light perfume. He pulled away from the hug and looked at the blonde. "You bought perfume?"

Naruto got off of his lap and took back his seat on the bed. "Yeah. Don't judge me for it but it's a woman's perfume. My… mom used to wear it back when she was alive and before that stuff was sold for like three hundred dollars a bottle."

"Shit, three hundred dollars per bottle?" Sasuke almost had to resist rolling his eyes. Clearly Naruto had bought it for sentimental value so he wasn't going to criticize him for buying something that reminded him of his parent.

Whatever Naruto wanted to do with his pay, it was his choice.

But that Naruto spoke a little bit about himself, Sasuke wasn't complaining about learning more about the blonde. And it gave him some insight; Naruto was more attached to him than he had previously thought. He supposed that it was his turn to give out a little something as well.

"Because of my absence on the day Madara called me when you had my phone, I had to pay a penalty." Sasuke started. "Back when I had only been fighting under Madara for a year, I was always on time for my fights. They had me pitted against boys my age or men that were on equal talent to me. I was still a little shaky on my wins back in the day but I was only just beginning to fight in the pit. Then, there was this day where I absolutely didn't want to fight. I told him that I didn't want to fight one night and nothing he could say would persuade me to fight that one night. And he said nothing."

"Madara was not happy that I missed a fight, especially on purpose. So the next time around, he had put me in a handicap match. I fought against a thirty-something year old man who had been fighting in the pit for five years. I stood no chance and I was knocked flat and I had blacked out. I remember vowing that I wouldn't dare skip out on Madara again, whether on accident or by choice." Sasuke glanced over at Naruto and smirked at him. "Thanks to you, you broke my streak."

Naruto laughed a little and his fingers crawled up Sasuke's spine, ticking the back of his neck before massaging his scalp. His smile widened when he felt the Uchiha groan in pleasure and leaned in close to his ear to whisper into it, "I'll make it up to you."

"I look forward to it dobe."

"Teme…" Naruto took back his hand and just gave Sasuke a very loving look. "But not tonight, I meant it when I said that I was tired. Just no exceptions tonight, I really just want to lay down." He paused for a moment." If you want, you can just spend the night with me. Let's just sleep together, the non-fucking kind of sleep."

Sasuke wasn't expecting sex from the prostitute tonight away. The plan was to just confront him and leave but now things were going in a different direction. Not in a sexual direction but he wasn't complaining about it. So he slipped off his pants and pulled Naruto to crawl under the covers with him.

He could hear the other prostitutes working and the cheers from outside the door but for now, he was just with Naruto.

Naruto had cuddled close to him, his head resting against his chest and humming softly and occasionally murmuring out some lyrics from a song that Sasuke didn't know but the words were very suggestive. "In a land of gods and monsters… looking to be fucked hard… got the medicine I need… fuck, yeah…" but the humming died out eventually and he was just quiet.

And Sasuke was content with the silence; they would probably fall asleep within the next half hour or so. But he was curious about the perfume that Naruto had purchased in order to remember one of his parents. "About the perfume, you said that your mother used to wear it back then. You don't have anything that belongs to her personally?"

"No." Naruto answered, simultaneously shaking his head. "A lot of her stuff was either taken away or thrown into the garbage. I have an old photo of her somewhere but it doesn't feel like enough to keep her close by. So when I save up enough money just for myself and when I run out of the perfume, I travel by bus to the rich part of Konoha just to buy a bottle."

"You actually use it?"

"Of course." Naruto said as if it was a fact. "On some days when I'm missing her in particular I'll spray it around the room or just spray it on myself."

"What about your dad?"

"The photo I have of my mom has my dad in it too. But I don't really have anything that belongs to him in particular. All I have to remember him – the both of them - by is just the photo and the genes he gave me."

So both Naruto's parents were gone.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto. "His genes? Are you saying that you look like your dad?" He let a smile slip onto his face and he looked back up at the ceiling. "Maybe I should pay my respects to him – wait, both your parents, for making you."

Naruto chuckled and pulled the blanket up further to cover their bodies. The insolation inside the building wasn't the best so he had to layer up his blankets during the winter. But having Sasuke to share his warmth was good too.

"How about you?" Naruto asked, "Do you have family? Other than Madara of course."

Everyone in the pit knew that Sasuke was related to Madara; the resemblance between them was very obvious.

"My family… the story is long but I'll just make it short. My parents are dead and my brother is in prison for second-degree murder." Sasuke took a pause, waiting to see if Naruto would say anything. But he didn't so he continued on. "He pleaded guilty and of course got life imprisonment for his crime."

"Oh…" the blonde said softly, not sure what to say. "Do you… Are you still in contact with him?"

"I send him letters every once in a while. I usually don't send any to him during the winter because I know that the mailing service down here isn't exactly enthusiastic about handling letters when it's snowing. But I've managed to keep in touch with him." Sasuke explained. "I haven't seen him in a long time though."

"How long?"

"I haven't seen him since I first started fighting under Madara, about seven years ago." He looked down at Naruto again, knowing the question he would ask. "So I haven't seen him since I was sixteen."

* * *

Sasuke was surprised to wake up to the sensation of kisses on his neck. Usually when he was with Naruto, he would wake up to his scalp being massaged by him. But when he opened his eyes, he saw the prostitute on top of him and his hands rubbing up and down on his abdominals, sometimes slipping awfully close to his groin but then sliding back up the last minute. He sat up and that affectively stopped Naruto, who was panting and his face was red. "What the hell? What's gotten you so-"

He didn't get to finish his question because Naruto had pushed him back on the bed. He caught Sasuke in a firm kiss, dominating it because the Uchiha was too shocked to do anything or stop him.

Once again, Sasuke sat up but instead pinned Naruto to the bed this time and hovered over him. He looked down at the blonde, ignoring his own arousal at the sight and tightened his grip on Naruto's caught hands. "What the hell has gotten you so horny all of a sudden?" he asked.

Naruto glared up at him and tried to wriggle free but was unsuccessful. "What? I can't crave sex in the morning?"

"I thought you said that you didn't want to have sex, that you were tired." Sasuke reminded him.

"Well that was last night." Naruto shot back. "And I want you now."

Sasuke looked hard at him for a moment before kissing the prostitute full on the mouth and then kissing down his body. He drank in the mewls Naruto emitted and briefly dipped his tongue into his naval, just noticing that he was missing the belly piercing. Unlike previous times they had morning sex, Naruto wasn't lubricated from the night before so he either had to ask to look around for it or just make do with his spit. Or maybe blow Naruto and use some of his cum to lubricate himself.

However, before Sasuke could vote on either choice the door to Naruto's room had opened.

"Hey, Naruto are you up? Breakfast is-eeh!" a female prostitute looked at the scene before her and quickly shut the door. Her voice echoing throughout the hallways that Naruto wasn't alone in his room.

It was silent between the two of them before Naruto started to shake with laughter. "Aha! I'm sorry! I guess since I wasn't taking clients last night they assumed that you wouldn't be staying the night with me!" he laughed, clutching his stomach and wiping away tears. He took a few breaths to calm himself down and then smiled at Sasuke. "Well, I'm out of the mood now but I can't say that I'm upset."

Hell, Sasuke had to agree. He didn't get hard enough to be upset about someone interrupting so he didn't have complaints.

Then the door knocked this time and the same prostitute that had come in slowly opened the door, ensuring that it was safe to walk in. She sighed and let herself in, carrying a tray of food. "I'm sorry about earlier… I was just going to call Naruto down for breakfast and um…" she gestured to the food and then quickly ran out the door.

Noticeably on the tray the plate was piled on with food with two spoons and two forks, plus a large bottle of water.

Naruto picked up one of spoons and gave thanks for the meal before digging in. "How sweet, they gave us breakfast in bed."

"You get served in bed? Aren't you spoiled." Sasuke chuckled as picked up a spoon and fork to eat with.

The blonde shook his head and swallowed his food. "No, it's not that. It's because of you."

Sasuke looked up. "Me? What about me?"

"Well… they've just never seen a client do what you do. In fact, you're the first ever." Naruto answered before putting another spoonful of food into his mouth. "They think you're special. Not just because you're Madara's champion but because…"

"Because what?"

"… Because you don't just act like I'm another prostitute." Naruto said. "We actually see each other outside of this place, even though it's just by coincidence a lot of the time. You see me regularly when you finish your fights, you make me cum, you and I can talk, and…" he paused before saying his next few words, "you clearly have feelings for me."

Sasuke was silent for a few moments before taking a bite of the food. "Is there a word that your prostitute friends have for me if I'm so special?"

"The closest word that they could find was a lover or a boyfriend."

Again, Sasuke was silent before eating again.

He had nothing to say, no words to respond to that.

When the food was finished and they both had a drink of water, Naruto took the tray and left Sasuke alone in his room to return it. Then when he had come back he had two towels in his hand and pulled him out of his room. "Let's take a shower together."

Sasuke let Naruto wash his body and shampoo his hair, letting the blonde do what he wanted. And he returned the favor, using a washcloth to clean the blonde's tan body and paying particular attention to washing his hair. Even when they finished washing each other, they two stayed under the stream just kissing each other until there was banging on the door to tell them not to hog all the hot water.

When the water was shut off, they took time drying each other off with the towels. And wearing nothing but the towels, they quickly ran back to Naruto's room to get their clothes on.

Naruto had put on a blue sweater and pulled some jeans on. He put on his thickest pair of socks and was about to reach for his scarf when Sasuke took it first. He watched the orange scarf be wrapped around Sasuke's neck before the red scarf that he had chosen for the Uchiha was thrown at him. He looked between the red scarf and the fighter and stood up from his bed.

"What are you doing? This is your scarf. Don't tell me you've gone colorblind or something." Naruto joked. He tried to pull the orange scarf off to take it back but instead found the red scarf being wound around his own neck. He touched the material and looked back up at Sasuke. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

"You said that… you wanted something of mine to give you comfort. So that you feel safe." Sasuke answered.

"That was when I had to go away. But I'm fine now I-" Naruto stopped talking when Sasuke put a hand up.

Sasuke stepped forward and cupped Narutuo's cheeks. His thumbs traced the line of his whiskers before he looked straight into blue eyes. "I want you to wear that for me until next time I buy you. Not the next time I see you outside of this place, when I buy you." Sasuke then pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tight and thinking briefly about the night before. "Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah but why are you doing this?"

"There's something that I think I want to give you. But until it's my chance to fight in the pit again and buy you, I won't know for sure." Sasuke answered. He lightly bumped their foreheads together and then turned to exit out of the room.

"Sasuke?"

He turned back to look at Naruto, who was touching the material of the red scarf and wringed his hands a little.

"Yeah?"

"… That color looks ridiculous on you teme."

"Hn. I'll see you around dobe."

* * *

**A/N:** So I've seen the spoilers to the last Naruto chapters and I have to say, I'm like halfway content about it. Some stuff I'm like, 'Yeah that's cool that happened,' and the other stuff I'm like, 'Eh… guess I can't really complain but I'm not stoked about it either.'

UPDATE: after official confirmation, I would like to say that for people who didn't get the ships they wanted. I know it's disappointing and maybe you're a little (or a lot) unhappy but it's okay, I know it sucks! And as for people who's ships are officially canon, _please_ do not rub it in other's faces who had different ships. Yes, you got what you wanted but that doesn't mean it's right to take a shot on others. Instead of focusing on the ending (whether you agree with it or not), remember what Naruto has brought to you & celebrate the good points on how it's story really has brought something to your life!

And I'm writing this because I did get a review (word for word) that said, "Fuck Yaoi. Naruto x Hinata is now confirmed to be official". Okay, that is very rude and it sounded more like a jerk going around on any pairing & saying "Suck it, my ship is canon." Okay, no. Just band together as a fan base not based on pairings but on the actual story itself.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Really, there is literally no need to tell you guys who created Naruto

* * *

"Shit, Sasuke! What the hell were you thinking?" Naruto hissed at the fighter when he hobbled his way over to him. He could see Gin staring at him but he didn't bother glancing his way twice. Immediately he put Sasuke's arm around his shoulder so that he could be his support when they walked to his room. One of the older prostitutes left to go get a first aid kit for the blonde when he saw that one of regulars was injured. "Sasuke, fucking answer me!"

He managed to open the door and practically pushed the Uchiha onto his bed.

The fight that Sasuke had today, he was much more aggressive than usual to his opponent. Naruto could clearly see that he wasn't going through the motions when he fought; he was truly concentrated and focused on beating his opponent. The world around him felt like it was in slow motion as Naruto watched Sasuke dodge and effectively throw out his blows. But it wasn't until he saw Sasuke get a kick to his side that he was actually sporting a bandage on his side and how the kick had actually opened the wound and caused it to bleed.

But if Sasuke was feeling pain from the wound, he definitely wasn't showing it.

Naruto pushed away Sasuke's hands from the bleeding wound and pulled away the bandages. "Sasuke… what the hell happened?" he asked, his voice a little shaky.

It was unnerving to see Sasuke sport a wound like the one he was looking at.

Hell, Naruto could admit that since the time he started working under Madara to entertain the men that even when he wasn't watching Sasuke and didn't care about him at the time, he viewed him as untouchable. Almost like this deity that no one would dare be allowed to touch. And if they so much as approached him then they would be struck down to their knees. Warriors could plan strategies and execute missions but they would not succeed in defeating the man known as Uchiha Sasuke.

Fight after fight and win after win, Naruto had believed that Uchiha Sasuke was nothing short of demi-god.

So to see him on his bed sporting an open wound other than his bloodied knuckles almost scared him.

Sasuke was human and his flesh could be cut and sliced like anyone else's in the world and he would bleed red from a wound.

And it only served to remind him how short his life could end.

Sasuke could die at any moment just like him.

They could both die doing what they did.

Every time, every dollar given to him, every man thrusting into him, it just reminded Naruto how anything could kill him. Condoms only did so much to protect him from STDs or if any customer buying could just easily overpower him, rape him and leave him damaged and dying. Even when he was just pickpocketing, it was dangerous; people did not take kindly to getting their items stolen obviously. And even though he didn't really have a reason to live, he still continued to collect money to eat and clothe and bathe his own body. He may not have a reason to live but the thought of dying was terrifying.

The thought of Sasuke dying terrified him.

He wished they could change their situation.

Naruto went to go answer his door, knowing that it would be the first aid kit delivered to him. He was handed to the small case along with a bottle of water and a cloth. He quickly nodded in thanks before shutting the door and going to attend to Sasuke.

So while he cleaned up the wound, he inquired what had happened to the Uchiha.

Sasuke just looked up at the ceiling and let Naruto fix him up a little. "I was just walking around yesterday and I guess the guy who hired his muscle for tonight heard that he would be fighting me. So the asshole actually shanked me in an alleyway. But surprise motherfucker," Sasuke chuckled, "fucking stabbing me didn't do shit and I still beat his muscle."

"You seem… unusually calm about this Sasuke."

Naruto paused for a moment when he felt a hand stroke his hair but still continued to tend to Sasuke's wound. "I called Madara afterwards and he took me to a hospital. I had to get a shot, get stitched up, and they gave me some painkillers to numb me out. I took two before I fought so I can't really feel anything right now." He continued to stroke Naruto's hair and gaze up at the ceiling. "Naruto… I still have your scarf and you still have mine. But I can't give you the thing I want to give you yet because I still haven't bought you for the night."

"I said that there was something I wanted to give you and that I would give it to you the next time I bought you. But I doubt you'll let me buy you in the condition I'm in now and you won't just take the money and say I fucked you." Sasuke dropped his hand from Naruto's hair and just left it lying on the bed. "I think you really do like me."

"Well it looks like the stitches opened up again. And I don't know how to do this sort of thing so I'll just call Madara and get him to take you to the hospital again." Naruto said, ignoring what Sasuke said to him and reached for a shirt on the coffee table and it pressed down on the wound to prevent more blood for spilling out. "Here, put pressure on that and I'll be back."

Sasuke didn't say anything so Naruto assumed that he didn't have any objections.

But before he even stood up to get to the door, Madara had come in anyway and looked down at the both of them. He looked expectantly at Naruto, silently telling him what his assessment of Sasuke's injury.

"The uh… stitches opened up again probably when he got kicked in that spot. But he's high off of painkillers right now so he's 'fine' I guess."

Madara waved for two of his men to grab Sasuke and carry him out while he whispered instructions to a third man. He followed the two men that were carrying Sasuke and silently shut the door behind him, leaving Naruto to himself.

And Naruto sat there by himself in his room, bloody rags and bandages on his bed, and a man knocking on his door asking if he was still taking more customers. He just simply sighed and said to wait a minute so that he could clean up his room a little. It sounded like the crowd outside was dying out since Madara had left. But no doubt the last few scheduled fights would happen and then people would be on their way. And so long as there were fights happening, Naruto still had a job to do until he was too tired to do anymore.

And that's why he loved saving Sasuke for last.

Sasuke wore him out, he fucked him, he touched his body, and they fucked each other to the point of exhaustion and then fall asleep together.

He wasn't just a customer, not like the one that was coming into his room now since he gave him the okay. Sasuke didn't just tear his clothes off and then push him onto his back. With Sasuke, he didn't have to fake faces or noises to lead him on and make him think he was having a good time. He didn't have to participate in ridiculous, moronic dirty talk to ensure that the man above him was content.

Before Sasuke, Naruto's standards in his customers were low.

After Sasuke, they were even lower.

They all paled in comparison to the Uchiha.

Sasuke just… ended up changing his world just a little bit. There were men that just fucked him and left when they were satisfied. There was Sasuke that fucked him and stayed the entire night and wake up with him in the morning. They ran into each other in the town, they exchanged quips, and they developed something between them.

Change was weird.

The man paid him, leaving his money on the table, and slapped his ass as thanks before leaving with a spring in his step. Naruto threw away the condom in the trash and massaged his bottom for a little bit as he sat on his bed. Everything was still inside the prostitute's bedroom and not even the decorations that hung from the ceiling dared to move; the silence inside the room was fragile.

Naruto went to his door to lock it but there was knocking coming from the other side. And when he opened it, he had the intention to say that he wasn't taking any more customers for the night but stopped when he saw Gin on the other side. The average looking man looked at him expectantly but also with a bit of nervousness in his posture.

"… Come in." Naruto said as he stood aside. He watched as Gin made his way to his bed and sat on the edge of it, almost uncomfortable with the way he was being stared at. Just to get it done and over with, Naruto put on a smile and sat close to Gin on the bed and rested his hand on this thigh. "How are you Gin? Did you have a good week? I hope you did have a good week."

Gin was unresponsive to him but Naruto just ignored how quiet he was. He slowly reached for Gin's zipper and slowly slid it down. "You seem a little down Gin. Why don't I help you feel a little better?"

"My wife is pregnant."

Naruto's hand retreated and he pulled away. "… Congratulations to you and your wife."

Now this was awkward.

And now Naruto was flashing back to a time when a similar situation happened and he prayed that it wasn't repeating all over again.

Gin turned to face Naruto and folded his hands together, his foot tapping a little bit in nervousness. He smoothed down his hair before finally speaking. "Naruto, I know I'm not really anyone significant to you or anything. I'm not ignorant; I know I'm just a paycheck to you and to me you are just a lay."

Ouch, that kind of hurt.

Naruto knew that's what being a prostitute was but to hear it from a guy like Gin, well, it just kind of hurt a little bit. But there was no point in getting a little hurt over something that was a complete fact so he let his regular client continue talking and hoping silently that this wasn't going to down a bad road.

"I… my wife and I have been together since we were twenty, we didn't marry until we were twenty seven, and it's been fifteen years in total of being with each other. I work at the social security office while she stays at home. With my job I make a decent amount and we're able to afford two cars and own a home, get groceries regularly, and even fly out to see our parents if I've saved up enough." Gin took in a deep breath. "It was a stable life, almost boring one could even say but I was content with it and so was my wife."

"There was a situation where my wife needed money to go see her family. A niece had committed suicide and she desperately wanted to go to the funeral. We didn't have enough saved but I didn't want to tell her that she wouldn't be able to go. And I was going to be damned if one of her families was going to take pity on our situation and just hand her a ticket from their own pocket; they would have lorded it over me. I was determined to get money on our own and I had asked one of my neighbors if there was any way to get money quick."

Naruto dug his thumb into the palm of his hand but didn't want to interrupt Gin.

"He told me that he knew exactly where to take me but did not explain. So, the first night I had come here I was completely overwhelmed. I had never been surrounded by such rowdy men before and I thought that the way men fought in the pit was only in movies or the MMA. But my neighbor, I remember how he put his arm around my shoulder and introduced me to Madara and it was the only time I had ever talked and been up close to him. He told me that I could bet on whomever I thought would win these matches. The men all around me, I could hear them saying the name Uchiha Sasuke over and over again so I bet on him."

"Gin," Naruto interrupted. "I don't know where you're going with this and it's making me nervous."

Gin only put his hand over Naruto's in comfort for a brief moment and then took it back. "Don't worry, I'm getting to my point." He took in another deep breath and continued. "I made my bet and I won, I won enough money for my wife to buy herself a plane ticket. I had enough money to buy her a ticket and even some that was a little leftover. I counted the money when it was put in my hand and did it three more times; I was in shock. There was this rush that I felt, but I also felt bad holding more money than I needed. I was fine with the money provided to me by my job and I only needed just a little more for my wife. I didn't want to return home and look so suspicious with having extra money, so I-"

Naruto interrupted again but stared down at his hands, finishing Gin's sentence. "The reason you first bought me was because you didn't want to carry around the extra money. You only wanted to earn enough for your wife." He looked at Gin again and then asked why he kept on coming back if he didn't even want extra money to stash away or even use for himself.

"I looked at you and just saw that you needed it. I wanted to just give you the money without sleeping with you but I did that once with another one of the prostitutes and they were deeply offended and said not to treat her like a charity case. And the first night I had with you, I felt obligated to keep coming back because I thought it was expected of me. I didn't need extra money so I would pay you and then give the rest away to some homeless people." Gin sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "I would feel bad sleeping with you but I thought-"

"You were doing a good thing by being a customer to me." Naruto finished for him again. He let out a small laugh and ran a hand down his face. "You are so fucked up Gin. That is _so_ fucked up but damn, I can't hate you for it. And I thought it was because you couldn't get any with your wife or something like that. Lots of guys that go to prostitutes usually use them for that reason. But your reason, I would not have expected something like that in a million years!" he leaned against the wall and just shook his head. "Hell, I was even anticipating that you were going to say that you were going to leave your wife and try to run away with me! It's happened to me once before so you had me scared the entire time you were talking!"

Gin twiddled his thumbs and shook his head. "Yes, I suppose what I did do was 'fucked up'." He said, ignoring the last part Naruto had laughed out.

"So… what did you come here for then? To sleep with me one last time?" he asked but received a shake of the head. "Then what is it? Don't tell me you just came here to talk to me and tell me your story."

"Yes." Gin answered, surprising Naruto. "That was my reason for coming here because I'm going to be leaving soon."

Naruto bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

"My wife and I are staring a family, and I don't want to raise my child with the ties that I've had in Konoha. I want him or her to begin in someplace new and that's what I'm doing by leaving this place behind. A family is a fresh start and I can't continue doing this. This change is for the better for my future child." Gin looked at Naruto and took his hand in his own. "Forgive me but I didn't want this to go to my grave alone. I needed to tell someone and you seemed the most decent person to tell."

"Okay." Was all that Naruto managed to say.

Gin stood up and walked towards the door. But before he exited he looked back at the prostitute. "The money that I earned from the fight tonight, I would leave it to you as a goodbye gift but my wife and I need it. Please, take care of yourself Naruto."

Naruto said nothing as Gin exited his room and the fragile silence returned.

Change was weird.

* * *

Today, he woke up feeling lonely. He ate breakfast with the prostitutes, took a shower, cleaned out his garbage bin, counted his money, and went back to bed.

And in bed, Naruto held Sasuke's red scarf in his hands and held it close to his face. The red scarf that he admired while shopping in the thrift store. He had imagined it on himself but when he saw the Uchiha, he just knew the scarf would look so much better on him instead. And when he saw Sasuke walk in wearing that red scarf, he knew that he was right.

He thought back to Gin last night, his announcement that he was starting a family and soon he would be out of Konoha and away from it. That baby was lucky to be moved away from Konoha; even the pretty streets in the rich town were built on dirty money. People deceived themselves in the rich streets of Konoha and believe the vision that it looks to be. If Gin had continued doing his business with Naruto, he probably would have been caught eventually, shame his family, and end up alone.

At least that's how Naruto saw it.

Gin made a decision to clean his hands of Konoha, even though he was using the dirty money he earned from it. But it didn't matter, the money would be put to good use for that new beginning.

He wished so badly that he could just up and leave, make a new beginning for himself just because he could. But unfortunately, life just wasn't that easy and he was stuck where he was.

Naruto clenched the scarf in his hands and buried himself in his blankets.

"Sasuke…"

There was only a little bit of light in his room and it came from the window; the curtain was only pulled back a tiny bit so that Naruto wouldn't be completely in the dark. It was comforting and enticed him to go back to sleep. But all he really wanted was for Sasuke to hold him because he was cold at the moment. His blankets weren't very thick and only did so much when the temperature dropped too low.

Spring in Konoha didn't start until late-March or early April. It was only the middle of January and the temperatures wouldn't be rising any time in the near future. There would be small changes like snow eventually easing up, the sun would start to shine more, and the air wouldn't be freezing anymore and start to smell a little fresher week by week.

He wondered where Sasuke was at the moment. If he was still at the hospital, if Madara was watching over him, or if he was home and just resting away.

The wound that Naruto tried to clean last night flashed in his mind and he clenched his eyes shut. He almost couldn't believe some idiot had the audacity to think he could try to cut down Uchiha Sasuke and not get away with it. There was no doubt that Madara wasn't happy to hear about that and was probably cleaning up the business as of this moment.

Naruto sat up in bed, the aching need for Sasuke jolting him awake and alive.

He quickly dressed himself, pulling on pants, a sweater, his winter coat, and the scarf. Then he was making his way out of the building when one of the prostitutes tried to ask where he was going.

To which he answered, "I need to go see Sasuke."

There were whoops from them but he didn't bother looking back.

Naruto remembered the direction to Sasuke's apartment even though he had only visited the location once. The sidewalks were swept clean and there were people walking along it as well. Kids played in some of the snow that was pushed aside, teenagers hung together in groups just standing together, and owners from stores would yell at people to leave if they had no business buying from them. Cars drove by and catcalled, horns were honked when people didn't immediately go when the light was green, and there were sounds of skidding tires from people who were going too fast.

The free clinic was open today, reminding Naruto about his most recent appointment that he had last week. He had to make sure that he was clean and of course working in prostitution, he never knew what he could catch from any client. So when he had spent the first night with Sasuke, he immediately went to see them and found relief that he didn't catch anything.

But that wasn't his focus; no the clinic, the streets, the people, or the sounds of the slums.

He ignored all of it; he just wanted to go see Sasuke.

When he reached the building, he went to the landlord and asked for Sasuke's apartment number. He was recognized as the one who returned his cellphone and when asked what his purpose was to see the Uchiha, he simply answered that he Sasuke was a regular client of his and that he needed to see him immediately.

"A client? Who are you to Uchiha Sasuke and how is he your client?"

"I'm a prostitute. He didn't really do a session with me last night so I thought I would come to him." Naruto answered honestly.

But the man just laughed, thinking it was a joke and started to dial Sasuke's number. "Oh, how funny. I think I know a prostitute when I see one." The landlord chuckled and then spoke on the phone with Sasuke. "Hello Uchiha… no nothing is wrong, just that there is someone is here to see you… it's the young man that returned your cellphone… you're almost home… Very well."

The landlord hung up his phone and then grabbed a set of keys. "Uchiha says that you can wait inside his home and that he will be back in just a few minutes."

Naruto thanked the landlord when he was let into Sasuke's apartment and quietly shut the door. He inspected Sasuke's home, finding comfort in the studio apartment even though it lacked decorations to bring a homey feel to it.

The place just felt like Sasuke.

He dropped his jacket and the scarf on the couch and walked around a little bit. He peeked into a closet to find Sasuke's coats hung in it, went through one of the drawers in his dresser and shut it when he saw it was for underwear, looked into his fridge to see that there were some leftovers, and checked the bathroom.

Naruto sat himself on the edge of the bed and bounced on it a little. He looked under the bed to see that there was a jar underneath but he didn't bother reaching for it; he didn't want to be too nosy while in someone else's home. So he just simply sat on the bed and took in his surroundings.

The apartment just felt like Sasuke.

His stomach rumbled a bit and he wondered if it was okay to just take the food from Sasuke's fridge to eat for himself.

It would be rude to just up and eat someone else's food but his stomach won out and he ended up grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and reaching for one of the containers in the fridge. And he was about to microwave it but thought that if Sasuke came home and wanted something to eat, maybe it was better to heat it over the stove instead.

So currently some beef soup was heating on the stove while Naruto on the couch and waited.

He thought back to Sasuke again, wondering what had caused him to start fighting under Madara.

Apparently he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear Sasuke calling his name when he entered the apartment. But he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he shot straight up to see who had touched him. He put a hand over his heart to calm himself and took a few deep breaths.

Then Naruto took notice of Madara in the room.

"Are you heating something on the stove?" Sasuke asked as he approached it.

Naruto looked between the two men and nodded his head. "Yeah I uh… thought you might want something to eat when you came back. I hope you don't mind" he said.

Sasuke stirred the food in the pot a little before shutting off the stove. He turned around to see Madara cupping Naruto's face and smiling at him gently. "What are you doing?" he hissed out.

Madara took back his hands and then shrugged his shoulders. "Just admiring the boy, don't be jealous Sasuke. I'll be going now so be sure to rest for the next few days."

And he had walked out the home.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked, Naruto noticing the obvious jealousy.

The prostitute came up to the Uchiha and put his arms around his waist, looking up at him. "Relax, he's not interested in me. He's only paying attention to me because he knows I mean something to you. So, it's almost like he wants to make sure I'm okay so that you're okay." Naruto soothed him, rubbing circles on his back. "Other than that, I'm not really special. I'm just a regular, plain prostitute."

Sasuke sneered but didn't say anything else to further the conversation at the moment. He just simply asked if Naruto was hungry and the blonde grab the bowl that was already out. When he walked in and smelled the food, he already knew that Naruto was just getting food for himself.

So after Naruto ate (Sasuke declining food because he wasn't hungry), they sat on the couch together and Naruto asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine but since the wound opened up from last night, I was told to not participate in any physically stressing activities." Sasuke looked over at the blonde and smirked at him. "How about you? "

Naruto leaned on Sasuke's shoulder, cherishing the warmth he gave off and took a breath. He exhaled out the air he breathed in and shut his eyes. "Gin said goodbye to me yesterday."

"Really? What happened?"

"He's starting a family. Gin told me all about how he was leaving Konoha and making a new start somewhere else for the sake of his child. Lucky him to be able to uproot yourself and start somewhere new." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and moved to rest his head underneath Sasuke's chin. "Do you think of the future Sasuke? Where do you see yourself in, I don't know, four or five years?"

Sasuke's answer both surprised and scared Naruto.

"Honestly, I don't think I'll live that long." Sasuke answered, his hand coming up to comb through blonde hair. "I'm not an idiot, I knew at some point that there was going to be some asshole who would try to maim or handicap me. I've gotten jumped and been in 'random' bar fights from my opponent's friends or whatever. But two days ago, that was the first time any kind of weapon was involved and the truth is that I was actually waiting for that day to come."

Naruto didn't like where this was going.

"If I had to guess when I would die, I would say that I probably wouldn't make it past twenty-six. And it'll be because of my shut 'job' of fighting like a dog for the pleasure and gain of other assholes. And it'll probably be in the pit when I finally meet my match or maybe the next time I do get jumped. Hell, I might even be shot on the street."

Sasuke was oblivious to the turmoil Naruto was feeling but he wasn't going to lie. He knew his future was bleak the moment he ran to Madara. "My parents died during a burglary."

Naruto bit his lip and pressed himself a little bit closer to the hard body.

"We weren't a rich family but we had enough money to live in a good neighborhood and go to a good school. It was planned apparently and they had the intention of killing all of us in one night. But my older brother – his name is Itachi – we hid because our parents were the one who heard our house being broken into. But I wanted to see them so I ran out from our hiding spot and my brother followed me. And wasn't I just lucky to see them just in time to get their heads beat in with a crowbar." Sasuke chuckled dryly and looked up at the ceiling.

"There were two guys but one of them was caught. Any money we had was used for hiring a prosecuting attorney. And I would have been fine with just that. Send that asshole to jail while my brother and I just go to foster care for a little. I was just barely thirteen and my brother was close to seventeen. But it wasn't enough for Itachi." Sasuke tipped Naruto's chin up to look into blue eyes. "He wanted that other guy dead."

Naruto touched Sasuke cheek and brushed away his bangs that covered his forehead. "Sasuke, please I don't-"

"Itachi found that the other guy was actually stalking us. He was aiming for me first and Itachi did not like that one bit. Itachi hadn't been the same since our parents were killed and he was going to be damned if anyone was going to put their hands on me. He wanted that guy dead but he hadn't planned out how he would do it. So, I guess when he saw the chance my brother took it. And they didn't pin it on him right away because they were still dealing with our case, but when he was sentenced it was the last time I saw him." Sasuke nuzzled his nose into Naruto's hair and shut his eyes. "Madara had showed up all of a sudden and provided proof that he was a legitimate relative of mine. And I didn't know what to do so I went with him, thus sealing my fate." Sasuke finished simply with a shrug.

It seemed like he didn't want to go into details about how he started fighting.

Naruto was about to open his mouth to say something in hopes of comforting the Uchiha but a mouth closed over his and he let the kiss silence him. Then he pulled back to give him a small smile and asked, "What about you Naruto? What brought you to Madara?"

He didn't want to exchange stories but found that he couldn't just keep silent after what Sasuke told him.

"I lost my dad in a burning building when I was ten. He was a fire fighter and the floor gave out beneath him. My mom lived until I was sixteen and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, just trying to get some groceries." Naruto huffed out. He didn't really want to go into details too much because he just simply wanted to not talk about it. "And I already told you about me being a pickpocket and that's how I survived. Going into bars or clubs at night was how I made the most money at the time. I would watch people get high or drink themselves blind. They were easy to take from. It was the ones who could hold their liquor that were a little bit harder to swipe from, but I learned tricks along the way."

Naruto slid his hands up Sasuke's chest and then touch his neck, his hand reaching towards the back and massage it a little. Then he reached down towards Sasuke's groin, just hovering a little before slipping his hand under his shirt. He ignored the bandage that he accidentally brushed over but made a conscious effort to not touch it again. "I would touch them kinda like this to distract them. Maybe even whisper into their ear and I would let them kiss my neck. Man or woman, it was easy to use this tactic to take their wallet or reach into their purse with my free hand."

Sasuke took pleasure in Naruto's touches, almost losing focus in what he was talking about. "How did you become a prostitute?"

"Believe it or not, I ran into the pit by chance. It was at night and it was staring to rain so I took shelter in that building. I didn't have any money and the places I regular went to were starting to suspect me. I thought building would be empty but I could hear all the cheering from it. And I just remember that it was the end of a fight and I saw a bunch of men collecting money when I followed where the noise was. I thought that maybe I could do what I did at the clubs but when I tried to, one of the prostitutes got upset at me for trying to steal one of her customers." Naruto paused, trying to remember what was said to him. "I wish I could remember what happened. I just know that I realized that the men and women that weren't participating in the fighting were selling themselves. I didn't have money to bet so… I took off my shirt and just sort of waited around until someone finally approached me."

"And Madara?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and pursed his lips for a moment. "The room where I got fucked by my first customer, I only slept with one because I was in shock that I had actually done it. I stayed in that room until I fell asleep. And in the morning as I counted the money in my hands, I could hear something happening in the hallway. So when I went out, it was some of the prostitutes that lived in the building that were talking to Madara."

"There's a reason why Madara lets prostitutes stay around in the building. And it's because they can collect information about clients, certain customers are a part of gangs or syndicates. And if they're all in one place, he doesn't have to go around looking for them. The trick is to not let them take you to a room right away. Hang around on their arm and let them talk with their buddies, they think that they don't listen in but they do. Or rather, they brag about it sometimes to a prostitute and then that gets reported to him. That's how Madara gets Intel sometimes. The majority of the ones that leave once the fighting is done, they're the ones that don't have a strong affiliation to him." Naruto explained. "Anyway, I remember how awkward it was just standing there in front of them. And I just asked if I could stay."

Naruto shut his eyes and leaned against Sasuke again. "One of them asked if I sold myself the night before and I said yes. And they asked if I was going to keep doing it and I just said yes. So they let me stay. I thought Madara was their pimp or something so I went up to him to see if it was okay. But he only directed me to talk to the others. I guess he only cared about certain hookers if they were the ones gathering Intel for him. As far as I can tell, the prostitutes like me that don't gather anything for him; he probably believes that we might do it one day so we still carry some sort of future usefulness."

Sasuke gave him a meaningful look before asking, "Where do you see yourself in four or five years?"

Well, Naruto wasn't anticipating that question so he shrugged his shoulders. "I know I don't want to keep on whoring myself out for the rest of my life. But, I honestly don't see a future for myself. I don't even have one of those things where you do something before you die." He looked back at Sasuke and asked, "Do you?"

To his surprise, Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I want to go see my brother one last time."

And with that, Sasuke stood up from the couch and went to his bed. He reached under and grabbed the jar that Naruto had seen earlier. "This, I fill this with money so that I can buy myself a plane ticket to go see him. They don't have a federal jail here in Konoha so they took him to the nearest one which is twelve hours away by car." He explained. Then he put it back in its place and went towards the stove, claiming that he was hungry and dropping the conversation.

* * *

"I guess I can't go back home." Naruto sighed as he watched the news on Sasuke's television. A sudden storm had come in around six and people were advised to either immediately go back home or take the nearest shelter nearby. "Can I use your phone? I should call to let them know I'm okay."'

Sasuke handed his phone to Naruto and he turned back to the television.

Naruto went into the bathroom so that he could talk without disturbing Sasuke. He was relieved to hear that the others were all safe and sound. They asked if he was okay and he assured them that he was fine. When asked where he was, he said that he was inside Sasuke's home. He sighed when he could hear the hollering in the background and simply told them to stay warm and hung up.

When he walked out the bathroom, Naruto found that Sasuke had prepared a cup of coffee for him and it was waiting for him. So he set traded the cell phone for the warm beverage, inhaling the scent of the dark liquid before taking a sip. A smile slowly slid on his face as he drank the coffee and settled on the couch with Sasuke again. It was such a nice setting that Naruto just let himself believe for a fleeting moment that they weren't a prostitute and an underground fighter.

They were just two people.

Naruto finished his coffee and put it in the sink and started to rinse it out.

Sasuke had come up behind him and shut the water off. He leaned down to kiss at Naruto's neck and whispered in his ear how he wanted him in his bed.

"Bastard, we can't have sex right now. Not until that wound is all healed up."

But Naruto couldn't deny that he did want to have sex with the Uchiha; he just couldn't at the moment.

"It's okay, I just want to lay in bed. Come with me." He pushed, starting to lightly bite at a tan neck. He pulled the blonde with him towards the bed and they got on top of the covers together. Curling an arm around Naruto's waist, Sasuke pulled him close against him. "That thing I wanted to give you…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Sasuke reached into his pocket with his free hand and gestured for Naruto to take it when he didn't make a move towards it. "I know I said I wanted to give it you the next time I buy you but, I didn't want to wait anymore."

Naruto sat up to look down at Sasuke. "Shit, Sasuke you're not asking me to marry you are you?" he exclaimed, holding the small ring in his hand. It was silver band with three small diamonds in the center and if inspected closely, one could see that it actually looked a little worn out. "You have to take this back I can't-"

A hand covered Naruto's mouth, effectively silencing him.

"I'm _not_ proposing to you Naruto. It's just something I want you to hold on to." Sasuke sighed and removed his hand from covering the prostitute's mouth. "It was my mother's promise ring and I just thought… that I want you to have it. It's all I really have left of anything from my family and I wanted something of mine that you can carry around with."

Looking down at the ring, Naruto fully grasped the depth of Sasuke's feelings for him if he was giving him something so sentimental. "You're not asking me to marry you…" Naruto said slowly.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"You just want me to wear it?"

"Or just keep it with your belongings, like with your photograph. I just want you to have it."

"… You didn't find out you had some sort of disease while you're at the hospital right? And you're giving this to me to ensure that I'll always remember when you die from whatever CAT scan or x-ray that showed you were sick?"

"Don't be a dobe. I just want you to have it."

Naruto looked down at the ring again. The only finger that he could fit it on was his pinky finger, vaguely thinking that Sasuke's mother must have had very dainty hands. "Couldn't we have just traded scarves? That seems a lot easier and… less scary." Naruto asked but didn't move to take the ring off. Because the feelings that Sasuke was conveying to him through giving him the ring, Naruto could say it was reciprocated.

It was silent between the two of them as Sasuke slowly pulled Naruto down to lay with him again.

Naruto bit his lip as he stared at the ring on his hand, and then looked up at Sasuke to see that his eyes were shut. "I want you to go see your brother Sasuke."

Sasuke opened his eyes and stroked Naruto's back. "Yeah, I want to see him too."

"And never come back to Konoha."

"Hn, dobe. That's not possible for me. I can't just leave and never come back, but believe me I've dreamed of that." Sasuke shut his eyes again. "But as long as Madara wants me around, I'm not allowed to leave."

"Why? Does he hold something over you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Madara has been up and down Konoha, he knows how things work topside and down below. And he's not doing it to exercise his political ideals or make any profit for himself; he does what he does simply because he can and he knows how. So long as he can wipe the blood off and get away with it, he won't care. Whoever works with him is simply loyal out of fear, and I wouldn't doubt that he got recruitment from holding secrets hostage. I'm sure that if he were to die at some point, there would only be relief. But as long as he is alive, if he says to stay then you stay. And if you don't, he will personally deal with you. I've seen men try to skip out on Madara and I've watched him handle them with his own hands. I think if Madara wanted to let go of me, he probably would have by now."

"Are you saying… that if Madara died then you could leave?"

"Probably. But it takes money to run away Naruto, and I don't have a lot of that."

"But Madara does though."

"Yeah, I'm sure he does."

Naruto was silent again, but there was something in his heart that compelled him to save Sasuke. Take him away from the dirty slums and send him away to be as close as he could with his brother. The Uchiha still had family and clearly Itachi was important enough to Sasuke to make him save up money to buy a plane ticket to go see him.

He would be damned if Sasuke would die before being able to see his brother again. And he didn't understand this insane want to do something for a man who was only supposed to be a client. But Naruto knew that he just wanted to do it for Sasuke.

"What are you thinking Naruto?"

"That you should go see your brother and never come back."

Sasuke sat up and took Naruto up with him. He grasped him by his shoulders and looked him square in the eye. "What are you really thinking?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the prostitute. He growled when blue eyes averted away from him and he pinned the blonde down on his bed. "Don't fucking tell me you're going to try and kill Madara just so that I can run away."

Naruto shrugged but still didn't look back at Sasuke. "It's not impossible." He said quietly and then winced when his wrists were squeezed. "Stop that. Look, before what happened I thought you were untouchable. This being where men could come at you as much as they please but you could knock them back easy and just recover like nothing. But yesterday, seeing you bleed and get taken away just reminded me that you're not a god. That you're human and you have a limited life. And so does Madara because he's also just a man."

"Damn it Naruto. You better let go of that idea in your head right now and forget it." Sasuke released his grip from Naruto's wrists and dropped on top of him. "What the hell makes you think that you can just up and off Madara? He's not a defenseless man."

"I didn't say that it could be done right away!" Naruto argued. "It takes time to get close to him! I've seen it Sasuke! The prostitutes that gather Intel for him have his favor and if I can do that and just get close enough-"

"Enough Naruto!" Sasuke growled and got off of the blonde. "I don't want to hear that talk from you! Don't delude yourself with those ideas!" He ran a hand over his face and took in a deep breath, trying to pull himself together and calm down. "Just don't Naruto. I'm not at all saying that I'm satisfied where I am, but this is just something you can't help."

Naruto got off the bed and moved to cup Sasuke's cheeks. He brought his head down so that they could touch foreheads and he gave the Uchiha a light kiss on the mouth. "… You can't stop me Sasuke." He whispered to him.

The next thing he knew he was on the bed and Sasuke was pulling his pants off and removing his shirt. But Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't trying to rape him; he was frustrated and as far as he knew, the only way Sasuke could relieve himself was through his body. So he let Sasuke strip him naked and dig his nails into his thighs, he let him bite and lick at his skin because Naruto just wanted to feel close to him too. Fingers gently pushed against his lips and he gladly wet them with his tongue, making sure that they were well lubricated.

When Sasuke's shirt came off, Naruto touched the bandage and asked if it was really okay to engage in sex. To which Sasuke just replied by pushing his fingers into Naruto's hole to prep him. And when he felt penetration, he told the Uchiha not to go too rough so that he didn't aggravate his stitches.

But he might as well have been talking to a brick wall because Sasuke just didn't care.

Naruto had wanted to scream, let out how good he was feeling but he wasn't in his room and he couldn't scream freely. So he settled for pulling Sasuke down to kiss him, muffling any possible sounds he could make. Still, the concern for the Uchiha was too great and he asked to ride him instead. But he was ignored and was still being pounded into on his back. He bit his lip and arched his back when his orgasm hit, groaning when he felt Sasuke's fingernails dig into his hips.

He pushed Sasuke off of him and took off the bandage just to peek at the hidden stitches. There was some light bleeding but if anything, it seemed perfectly okay. Naruto put it back into place and massaged Sasuke's scalp and kissed him on the lips one last time before falling asleep next to him.

One thought just lingered in his head before sleep overtook him.

_You can't stop me Sasuke_.

* * *

**A/N:** I was just so motivated to make this chapter for some reason. But this isn't bound to happen again anytime soon, so don't expect an update like this to happen again. And it's going to be even harder to break out the chapters seeing as I'm apparently taking it down an actual plot now (weird). I do see an end for this but remember what I said in my first two chapters, typing this out will be a long process because these kinds of stories aren't my forte.

Thanks for sticking around!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I think we all know who made Naruto

* * *

Naruto wasn't at his usual spot on the wall. Instead, he was actually sitting on couches and chatting with some man dressed in some cheap suit. He laughed when the man cracked a joke, let his hands slide up his thighs, and would tuck his hair back just a little when the cheap suit would lean in to whisper in his ear. Naruto would light his cigarettes and just cuddle against the cheap suited man when he turned to talk to other men.

It disgusted Sasuke to no end because he knew what the prostitute was trying to do. That idiot's plan was to get in Madara's favor by lingering around, keeping the company, or even getting bought by the gangsters. And so long as he lingered around them and indulged them with his presence, they would do or say anything. Any vital piece of information that Naruto would take and put into memory for later use and report it to Madara. It would eventually gain attention from him and he would start to use Naruto more often for reconnaissance or whatever. It meant less pay for Naruto because they usually didn't buy right away but the prostitute had deemed the loss worth it.

He thought it was worth it for Sasuke.

That idiot thought that if he could follow through with it, then somehow someway he would be close to killing Madara.

And the mere thought of it scared Sasuke.

It scared Sasuke that Naruto had gained the mere idea and confidence to think that he could just kill the elder Uchiha. That it only required some time and maybe a tentative touch but that it could be done just like that when the time was right. But it could be done and Naruto would live guilt free from it because he had a legitimate reason for doing so.

He was doing it for Sasuke.

Naruto had clearly conveyed that to him the night he had spent with Sasuke at his apartment when the storm hit just two weeks ago. He wanted for Sasuke to live, and more than that he also wanted him to see his brother and never come back to Konoha. He believed that the Uchiha deserved to get away from his life, he deserved to get away from Madara, and he deserved to live.

That night when Naruto had conveyed the idea to him, Sasuke would admit only to himself that he was touched by it. The prostitute had strong enough feelings to want such a thing for him and it only told him how deeply they had connected with one another. It wasn't just a physical attraction to one another anymore; there was depth and emotion that was tying them together now. They were more than just a prostitute and a frequent client. They were more than just two bodies that had come to know each other's touch and take frequent company with one another. Naruto cared about his wellbeing, his future, and he was willing to go to such measures for Sasuke.

Measures that would probably just get him killed either along the way or when the road ended.

And Sasuke would be damned if that happened because he also wanted Naruto to live and have a future, and be able to get out of the shitty slums as well. They both had the same wishes for each other and he didn't know the likely hood of there being a future where they both live unharmed.

Naruto believed that Sasuke could have a future and he wanted to make that happen by his own doing.

Uchiha Sasuke did not believe in his future.

He had gathered money to get a plane ticket to see Itachi but only so much could go towards the funding. He still had to spend his pay for his own wellbeing like having a space to live in and being able to eat. And even if he had enough money for a plane ticket, there were still additional charges like where to stay and how much he would be charged for his stay along with food. And prisons weren't exactly built in a suburb community so even then, Sasuke would have to save enough money for either having to be driven by a cab or rent a car to drive to the prison.

And shit, he would have to get a fucking passport too.

How long would it be to gather enough money?

His pay only went so far.

Just for one more time, Sasuke wanted to go see his beloved brother and talk to him. And more than just that, he wanted Itachi to meet Naruto as well.

Normally he didn't send letters to his brother because the postal system in Konoha was shit during the winter. But he wanted Itachi to know about Naruto because the blond was worth it.

Sasuke wanted to believe that he would be able to do all that. He wanted to believe that he would save enough money for both himself and Naruto and fly together and see his brother. Itachi would be polite towards Naruto and dig up some old Uchiha charm to use on him and would be thrilled that his younger brother had finally found someone to be by his side. Naruto would laugh and probably say how much he sees the resemblance between the brothers. They would all sit together and create just one happy memory. It would be one of the few happy memories that they would probably see before dying.

That was Sasuke's fantasy ever since he started developing feelings for the blonde. And every once in a while when it was quiet, whether he was alone or with Naruto, he let himself revel in it and make believe that it would come true. Why not indulge himself a little?

But the fighter believed more in the fact that he would die before reaching his thirties, maybe even his late twenties. And he believed that his death was coming close since that day when someone had actually gotten bold to stab him in hopes of handicapping him for his next fight. And the day he died in Konoha, he would die being just another body in the shitty slums.

Sasuke did not believe that he would have a future.

So if he was going to die young, then he would revel in the small things that did bring a bit of happiness to him and mind you, that wasn't a lot.

He would remember his parents and the short life he had with them. He would remember the small joys of getting his brother's letters and reading his handwriting over and over again. He would remember beating some smug fucker's face in a fight. He would remember meeting and talking with Naruto for the first time. He would indulge in Naruto's body and remember the sounds of them coming together. He would engrave the image of the blonde's body and face when he performed gentle foreplay on him. And he would burn the memory of fucking that beautiful body and making him scream from pleasure into his mind.

And he would remember giving Naruto his mother's old promise ring, knowing full well that he knew that Naruto knew what it meant, and the insane joy he felt when Naruto had put it on despite his hesitance.

Naruto…

He wanted Naruto to live.

"_You can't stop me…"_

Naruto was pulling Sasuke into his bedroom, the Uchiha having just finished a fight, talking to him and telling him how he had done a good job. He apparently knew the man that Sasuke had beat and that his opponent was a frequent harasser towards some of the prostitutes. So the blonde was happy to see Sasuke bring that man down and his inflated pride.

Inside the blonde's bedroom, Naruto carefully unwrapped the bandages from Sasuke's hands and cleaned them with a little bit of water. He set aside the money and folded up the fighter's clothes. He carefully inspected the stitches, happy to see them healing and even gave it a kiss for a 'little extra healing'.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked after taking notice of his lover's demeanor. He cupped the Uchiha's face in his hands and brought their foreheads together to touch, looking deep into dark eyes. His body was pulled closer when he felt arms wrap around his waist and brought closer to the harder body. "What's wrong?"

"You weren't at your usual spot today Naruto." Sasuke uttered.

"Yeah, I wasn't." Naruto replied back nonchalantly. "I was serving other customers."

"Tch, serving other customers." Sasuke growled and shook his head free from tan hands. "Will you stop with that stupid plan of yours? It's not going to fucking work. Selling yourself to those men? You think that it will just get you into Madara's circle like that? It won't fucking work."

Naruto glared at him and crossed his arms. "You don't fucking know that."

"But neither do you. And you could probably get yourself hurt or killed if you continue with that shitty plan." Sasuke had to maintain careful control with his volume and words in that moment. If word got out about Naruto wanting to kill Madara and someone reached the word to him, whether a prostitute or a random client, then there would be trouble. "Let's say you go get close enough. Do you know how you're going to execute it?"

"I… I just… There are ways and I know that I can look through any possible way to do it." Naruto countered. "I'll look for the cleanest and quietest method there is, I'll make sure of it. But if I need to get dirty, then I will." He stepped forward and took Sasuke's hand in his. "I want to do this for you. I have nothing but I would die fulfilled doing this for you."

There it was again, Naruto's words reaching into his heart and strangling him.

His devotion and his future, he was giving it to Sasuke for just one shot of happiness.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and then slid his hand down his face. "Just fucking stop it Naruto."

But the prostitute shook his head in defiance. "No, I won't. I meant what I said Sasuke. I want you to see your brother, get out of Konoha and never come back. Go and make a future for yourself, you bastard. And I'll be the one to do it for you if you won't." Naruto went up to Sasuke and gripped his biceps and was suddenly pleading. "Please, I just want this for you. Don't you want to see Itachi?"

"Of course I want to see Itachi. But the chances of me going to see him one last time are slim Naruto because my pay only takes me so far. Believe me, if I could invest everything I have into it I would but I can't. I require my own maintenance and Madara sure as hell would make sure that I'm not falling under any bad conditions." And then Sasuke decided to challenge Naruto. "And don't you think I want the same thing for you? That I want for you to also get out of Konoha and live out a future?"

And he did want that.

He wanted Naruto to get out of Konoha just as much as Naruto wanted Sasuke to go see his brother.

Naruto was silent for a moment, letting his arms drop to his sides, before asking slowly and with caution, "What are you trying to say Sasuke?"

"… I just want the same thing for you Naruto. I want you to leave this place behind. And when I die, anything that's mine I want you to use to get out of Konoha." Sasuke lifted Naruto's hand, the one that was wearing his mother's ring and pointedly looked at it. "Anything."

Blue eyes drifted to the ring and then back at his lover. "S-Sasuke, I can't just… You gave this to me and I wouldn't just want to giv-"

"When I die, make sure to go see Itachi in my place."

Sasuke wasn't ready to react when he was pushed against a wall, the back of his head hitting the wall and getting a bit disoriented. But he gathered himself together just in time to stop Naruto's punch that was coming towards his face and maneuvered them to push the prostitute onto the bed. He knew very well that the words would upset the blonde but he didn't care.

The sex was rough and angry. Sasuke was angry at Naruto for wanting to go up against a powerful man like Madara and that he hadn't discarded the idea as a ridiculous fantasy that could only be achieved in his mind. Naruto was angry at Sasuke for not believing that he could have a future and instead was living in a fatalistic state of mind and anticipating his death at any moment.

The sex was rough and angry, almost unloving in a way.

Sasuke had roughly pulled off the robe the prostitute wore and searched the bed for lube. When he saw it held in Naruto's hand, he grabbed at it and smeared his fingers with the substance. Then he pushed his fingers into the tight hole and started to prep him. Naruto also grabbed the lube and moved to push a condom down Sasuke's thick cock. He thoroughly coated his own fingers and started to stroke at his lover's dick.

Naruto would roughly stroke the dick in his hands, at times his hand just holding the appendage a little bit too firm or squeezing roughly at either the tip or the base. And Sasuke would respond by pushing his fingers hard into Naruto's hole, making the prostitute bite his lip.

They were both frustrated, needing something for release, and sex just happened to be the only way to expel it. Naruto clawed at Sasuke's back and pulled at his hair. He would push Sasuke's face away when he would try to kiss him and would even try to punch at his solar plexus so that the Uchiha would lose a bit of wind for a moment. Sasuke fucked him hard enough where the blonde's head would bang against the headboard and he bit down hard enough on his shoulder to bleed. He left hickies on his neck and bruises on his thighs and hips.

They came at the same time, Naruto screaming and Sasuke still snapping his hips against the tan body before they finally collapsed from exhaustion.

But in the morning when they had awoken and laid eyes on each other, they apologized through much gentler sex. Naruto massaged at Sasuke's shoulders and soothingly ran his hands down the strong back where he had clawed at and let his lover capture his mouth in a kiss. Sasuke touched and squeezed all the sensitive parts of the tan body and fucked Naruto in his favorite position, against the wall while he held him up.

Naruto squeezed his legs around Sasuke's waist when he reached his orgasm and pushed his lover on his back to ride him until he felt Sasuke ejaculate inside him.

After their climax, they both just laid in bed in silence with no one coming to disturb them. Sasuke gathered Naruto in his arms and tilted his head up to kiss him. Their lips were moving against each other in a slow kiss and they stayed that way until they could both not find enough air anymore.

An hour passed before they silently climbed out of bed and started dressing.

Sasuke put his money owed to Naruto on the table and let his lover wrap the red scarf around his neck. And in return, he wrapped the orange scarf around Naruto's neck. It was still cold outside and they would have to wait until about March or April before it would finally become spring again. He thought back to their conversation in the café and wondering what Naruto could do in replacement of the scarf.

He was dressed to leave and his business was finished with Naruto for the day but he didn't make a move towards the door yet. Naruto didn't bother to try to show him out either. He remained still as he felt hands cup his cheeks again and their foreheads touch. Dark eyes slid close and he just let himself take in the moment of what was happening. He could feel the ring on Naruto's hand, the metal felt warm against his skin and he bit down a smile at the fact that Naruto had accepted to wear it.

"You can't stop me…" Naruto whispered, completely unaware of Sasuke's thoughts.

"I know…" Sasuke sighed out. "But that doesn't mean I won't try."

"I want you to live."

"I want you to live too."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and then his lips before leaving. And as he exited the room, the hallway was gathered with the other prostitutes just standing and staring as he walked away. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that they were curious about what had happened last night between him and Naruto. After all, their sounds were different than their regular nights and their morning sex. But he nodded to them and made his way back outside.

He smoked two cigarettes while walking back to his apartment.

Back on his own bed, he shut his eyes and let his mind wander and imagination let loose. He thought of other universes of him and Naruto meeting under different circumstances. He thought of Naruto meeting Itachi and the two of them getting along. He imagined not living in the shit slums and taking residence in a decent area with the blonde. He even thought of maybe what they would be like if they had met as children.

But it was all just stupid fantasies.

All of his stupid fantasies had one thing in common though.

And it was finding comfort and even a bit of happiness with Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered out to his apartment.

He shut his eyes and again and let his mind wander.

Could they have a future together? Was it possible? Through some inexplicable means, would he and Naruto be able to walk out of Konoha together and never look back?

Shit, there goes his imagination running wild again.

What about Madara?

Double shit, Sasuke didn't even want to think about him.

He rolled onto his side to face the wall.

What could Naruto possibly be thinking? What could he be feeling at this very moment?

Sasuke touched his lips, almost feeling the sensation of tasting Naruto's skin just this morning. It still remained with him and he would never forget that taste.

He shut his eyes, needing a nap all of a sudden.

His imagination was running wild in his dreams despite him wanting to keep it in control.

He dreamt of killing Madara and running away with Naruto to go see Itachi.

* * *

The fourth man presented to Sasuke didn't stand one chance. He was knocked back with just four punches and the crowd roared at the roll the Uchiha fighter was on.

Sasuke was running on anger, adrenaline, and frustration. He was glad that Madara had called him in to fight tonight because he had no idea what he would have done if he had tried to bottle up his raging emotions at the moment. And he needed more than just one man to take it out on; he would fight as many men as it took for him to feel satisfied.

And then he'd fuck the living shit out of Naruto.

Take refuge in that beautiful body again and leave his mark on the prostitute. He would fuck him hard enough to make him pass out from pleasure and not be able to sell himself for a week. Just thinking about Naruto fueled the Uchiha fighter even further, sending erotic tingles down his spine and making him impossibly horny.

Sasuke would forget his worries if only for a moment with his lover.

He felt as if things were happening so quickly.

Four men defeated by him and then he was pulling Naruto into his room, pushing his back against the door, and touching him all over. He was trying to disrobe the blonde as fast as he could, get him on his back as quickly as possible to start pounding away.

But Naruto clearly sensed the distress Sasuke was trying to hide away, so he gently pushed him for a moment before gently winding his arms around Sasuke's neck. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing." Sasuke grunted out and then leaned down to start leaving hickies on a tan neck but he was denied access. "Nothing is wrong. I just want to have you right now dobe. So just let me-"

"Don't lie to me Sasuke." Naruto said firmly. "I want to know what's the matter."

"_Nothing_ is the matter." Sasuke insisted. "I just fought like I usually did and then here I am buying you, like I usually do."

Naruto looked at him, uncertain, and shook his head. "No." he said slowly, "you didn't just fight tonight Sasuke. You asked for, like, three guys after your first fight and then just pulled me away from a customer who was about to pay me for a session and stole me away. And you don't do that kind of thing. So something is wrong."

Sasuke was silent but sighed, nodding his head in confirmation.

He came into the pit pissed off today.

"I… let me show you tomorrow. When we wake up, we'll go back to my place and I'll show you." Sasuke combed a hand through his hair briefly and gathered Naruto into his arms. "I just don't want to talk about it right now. I'd rather show."

Naruto was silent but let it be.

If that's what his lover wanted, then so be it.

Sasuke let Naruto of out the embrace and watched him start pulling off his robe. But he asked that the prostitute keep it on until he said that he wanted it off; so the robe was kept on and Naruto remained clothes. Sasuke paid, putting the money on the table like usual, and sat on the edge of the bed. He just looked up and down at the blonde before telling him, "Talk to me."

"… Talk about what? We already exchanged tragic backstories didn't we?"

"Anything, past lovers, your life, how your day was, I don't care." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to be distracted for a little bit."

Naruto knew that whatever Sasuke was afflicted with, he must have been really agonizing over it if he wasn't pushing them to have sex right away. So he just simply sat on his lap, starting to comb his hand through the dark hair and massaging his lover's scalp to relax him. He searched his mind on what to talk about and decided to talk about the only boyfriend he had before his parents had died and how he had lost his virginity to him.

"I was only about fourteen when I met him and we sort of hit it off right away." Naruto started. "I did try having a girlfriend but, it didn't feel right. I mean, not that it felt completely wrong but it just didn't really make me feel anything too strong. But anyway, back to my first boyfriend. Seeing as he was my first real relationship, I was kind of eager to try all sorts of different stuff with him. Stuff like kissing, learning how to touch, and then getting used to getting hickies and stuff. A little after my fifteenth birthday was when we decided to try having sex for the first time."

"Naturally we were both nervous because we were both virgins but we really wanted to try it. So we did research, asked a few questions, and then planned when we were going to do it."

Sasuke's eyes had dropped close from the treatment from Naruto's hands, relaxing at the touch and just silently taking in the story being told to him. "How was it?" he asked, slightly curious.

"It was fine? Kind of awkward really but I think that was to be expected." Naruto said as he looked up and tried to recall the memory. "We tried some different positions and we even switched it up once."

"You got on top? Did you like it?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and then moved his hands down to start massaging the strong shoulders of the Uchiha. "It was… weird. I mean, I didn't hate it but I prefer to get stretched instead of do the stretching."

"You and your first boyfriend-"

"Only boyfriend now that I think about it." Naruto interrupted before looking at Sasuke. "Unless you count yourself as my boyfriend?"

Sasuke didn't bother to answer the prostitute's question. "What happened to the two of you?"

"We uh… broke up after having sex a few times. I guess it was weird knowing that we saw each other naked but didn't really feel it in bed. I don't know…" Naruto sighed at the memory. Things just went downhill for him and his first boyfriend when they had sex. Truthfully, he didn't really feel like talking at the moment. He would feel more comfortable having intimate conversations with Sasuke if it was in a less populated area. That night at Sasuke's apartment was the perfect environment for the two of them to sit down and talk. So he just wanted to direct them to start having sex so that they could fall asleep, and then Sasuke could show him the thing that he was troubled about. "Shit, what else to talk about… maybe I should talk about the first time I masturbated?"

Naruto smirked when he felt Sasuke's whole body twitch at his words. And not even waiting to see what the Uchiha had to say, he just started to describe the memory. It was after breaking up with his first boyfriend, Naruto had decided to try to explore his own body. He remembered how nervous he was, waiting until his parents were gone and then closing the curtains, locking the door to ensure privacy. He set himself in front of a mirror completely in the nude and just stared at his body. He was hesitant to touch himself at first but the only person who was going to know his body best was himself.

And as Naruto had started recounting the memory of his first masturbation, he saw that Sasuke had reached for the bottle of lube nearby to start lubricating his fingers. Sasuke encouraged him to keep on talking as he felt slicked up fingers push into his hole, slowly pushing in and out.

Sasuke listened to every word Naruto was saying, or trying to say at this point, as he stretched him. His dick was hard and pressed against his jeans but he wanted to get Naruto needy. He wanted Naruto to get so hot and bothered that he wouldn't be able to form comprehensive sentences. He used his free hand to push off the robe when Naruto started to lightly bounce on his fingers. And when the robe was on the floor and his dark eyes focused on the hard cock before him, Sasuke ordered Naruto to start touching himself while continuing to talk.

"Tell me more." Sasuke murmured as he leaned forward to start lightly biting at his lover's neck. "Were you nervous touching yourself like you are now? Did it feel good to stretch your own hole? Do they feel as good as mine?"

One of Naruto's hands clutched at Sasuke's shoulders as he continued to touch himself and bounce on the Uchiha's fingers. He heard the questions but he could barely form words to create answers. "I… I w-was nervous b-but I ah-! Yes I… ngh learned about my body. Fuck…! T-Too good…"

Naruto stopped touching himself to unzip Sasuke's pants. He pushed his hand down the boxers and then pulled out the thick hard cock he was craving for. Sasuke accommodated him a little bit, leaning back to give the blonde some space to impale himself, just waiting for the tip to press into the tight hole before taking the reins.

Naruto hated riding but he loved doing it for Sasuke. But what he loved even more was when he was pushed onto his back and let his body be utterly used by the man above him. Next to Naruto, Sasuke knew his body best.

And as usual when they woke up in the morning after having sex, Naruto woke up with a wonderful ache in his back and Sasuke just felt euphoric. They cleaned up, counted their money, and then dressed up to leave together. As usual, their appearance caught they gaze of the other prostitutes and they cheered as they walked out together.

The walk to Sasuke's home was silent. They only spoke once when the Uchiha reached into his jacket to light a cigarette and offer one to the prostitute, which was declined.

When they reached their destination, they had discarded their jackets and scarves on the couch. Sasuke put on a kettle to drink some tea and they turned on the television for background noise, not really paying attention to what was on.

Naruto just patiently waited, knowing that Sasuke would tell him when he felt ready. So when a cup of tea and an envelope was placed before him, he grabbed the tea first but looked questioningly at the paper. He looked up to his lover but knew that whatever Sasuke wanted to show was in that envelope. Naruto took a few sips of tea before tentatively reaching for the envelope and holding it in his hands.

He reached inside it to find that there was a letter inside. He unfolded the paper and his blue eyes widened at the very first three words.

_Dear little brother._

The print was handwritten and neat, a little bit small but readable.

Sasuke had memorized his brother's handwriting, enough so to even imitate it.

He watched Naruto's expressions as he read the letter. Itachi had talked about in the first paragraph that he was happy to hear that he was still in good health. He touched on Naruto for a little bit, saying that he was glad to have found someone that it was also dangerous to associate with a prostitute and stake a claim on them, seeing as prostitutes share their bodies with others. Still, he congratulated Sasuke on finding a love (Itachi's words, not his).

The second paragraph had to do with Itachi's own health. While his body was fine, his eyesight was not and it was gradually fading. He could read words but only for so long when his vision began to blur. He was checked out by the medical in the prison, sent to an optometrist, but there was nothing that could be done about his eyesight at the moment. So he was put into a learning program to start reading braille. He even mentioned the difficulty in writing the letter, apparently taking more than three hours to write because of his fading vision.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke after reading about Itachi's own health. "Is this what you were thinking about? How your brother is going blind?" he asked. It was understandable to be upset over news like that. Hell, Naruto had helped a few people who were blind when he saw them down a street or in a store. It just wasn't right that something as important as eyesight could just be gone or eventually waste away.

But Sasuke shook his head and told him to continue reading.

After reading the third paragraph, Naruto dropped the letter on the floor and looked at Sasuke again. He stood up and held Sasuke's face in his hands. "What are you going to do?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"… I need to save up more than I thought." Sasuke simply answered before pulling his face away to sit down on the couch.

The third paragraph of the letter addressed that Itachi was being moved to another prison due to overcrowding in the current one that he was in. He would still be able to continue his braille program but it would be put on hold when he was moved. By the spring he was to be in the prison in Suna, even further away from Sasuke.

And that had sent Sasuke over the edge last night. It angered him, it made him clutch at the roots of his hair, almost kick a hole in the wall, and he itched to inflict some sort of pain. During his fights the night before was his outlet, having sex with Naruto was his release but it only temporarily distracted him from the knowledge of Itachi's impending departure to another land.

A further distance meant having to save more money for a plane ticket. And Sasuke knew Suna was almost twice as expensive as Konoha so that meant he had to rethink his finances if he planned to go see his brother. The price of seeing Itachi was expensive before and Sasuke was willing to do what he could with his pay to make seeing his brother happen. But now, it seemed impossible since Itachi would be moving further away in just a matter of months and Suna just added more costs to Sasuke. And he still didn't have enough money to at least just rush off to see him before moving to a different prison.

And it was just when Sasuke had planned what motel to stay in and what transportation to contact when he would go see his brother.

Sasuke ran a hand down his face when he felt his eyes water a bit. "Damn it…"

He felt the couch sink a little next to him and found that Naruto was pushing himself into his arms. The blonde's weight was a comfort for a moment so he just let him sit on his lap. Naruto just stared at him for a few moments, and was then pulling the ring on his pinky off and handing it to him. "Take it back. Use it to go fly to Itachi."

Sasuke looked down at the ring and although he felt anger that Naruto would suggest such a thing, he didn't want to just explode and cause a fight between them again. The ring belonged to Naruto now and Sasuke wanted him to have it. It could be shoved down his mouth but he would just throw it back up, clean it off, and give it back. So he pushed the ring back on the pinky finger again and crossed his arms, silently saying no.

There goes Naruto again, sacrificing whatever he had to ensure that Sasuke would be able to go see his brother. Naruto was bent on making that happen by any means because all he wanted from him was just to achieve some happiness.

"Take the ring Sasuke. It was yours, so just sell or pawn it or something. Use that money!" Naruto pushed. "Or I'll just start giving you my pay instead. Just, you _need _money Sasuke and if I give you my pay then you'll be able to save more and see your brother sooner!"

"I'm not taking your pay Naruto. It's yours."

"Then take the fucking ring back!"

But the ring was pushed back onto Naruto's pinky.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pushed him down onto the couch, his eyes set in a glare at the blonde before him. "I'm not taking back that ring Naruto. It's yours and it's going to remain here on your hand."

"But you said that I could use anything to get out of here! You implied to me that I could use the ring!" Naruto argued back.

"That's for _after_ I die Naruto! Feel free to do what you want with the ring because I won't have any objection to you in death." Sasuke glared hard at him before pulling them up to sit. But he grabbed at the hand that was wearing the ring and pointedly looked at it. "If at any time I see you and you're not wearing this ring…"

Sasuke didn't finish the threat, just instead letting it linger to plant the idea in the prostitute's head that there would be a penalty. Truthfully he didn't have an actual threat in mind but he hoped that his tone would be enough to get Naruto to listen. He tried a gentler approach and kissed the ring softly, holding the tan hand against his lips. "I want to see you wearing this ring. After I die, do what you want with it. Use this ring however you please, use it to get out of Konoha. This is what I want from you."

Naruto's eyes lowered down and Sasuke knew that his tactics had worked.

The blonde leaned his body on Sasuke's and wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug. "Tell me about Itachi. What was he like?"

Sasuke reciprocated the hug given to him and he wondered where to start off when talking about his older brother.

"Itachi loved me. He cared about me and took care of me, better than any big brother out there in the world. He was my father's favorite but when he noticed that I did well in school or achieved something, he paid attention to it and praised me. And he would also tell our parents because I was too embarrassed to talk about my own achievements. I felt like they were nothing compared to my brother and I felt almost inadequate." Sasuke confessed. "But Itachi, he made sure that I got the attention that I needed as well. When he knew that I wanted attention from my parents, he would tell them to give it to me so that I felt validated too. I know that my parents didn't mean to push me off to the side, but Itachi was their first born prodigy so it was natural that they fawned over him. They loved me just as much as they did him, but Itachi loved me more than my mother and father combined."

"And I knew Itachi loved me when he learned that I was being stalked by our parents' killer. I knew that I was the most important person to him when he killed that man for targeting me. And I knew that he loved me when he touched my forehead one last time before being sent off to prison. Because for Itachi, getting his sentence was worth it in order to make sure that I was safe from the very man who had destroyed us. I want to go see him Naruto, and tell him thank you. Blind or not, I want to go see him and thank him for everything that he's done for me."

But Sasuke gave a dry laugh and shook his head. "But he's moving to fucking Suna now. How the fuck am I going to see him now? He's further away and further away means more distance. More distance means higher prices for tickets. Not to mention that it's fucking expensive over there! Shit… I really am going to die before I get to see my brother again. I won't be able to thank him…"

Naruto pulled back, his heart cracking a bit when he saw tears fall from Sasuke's eyes. Naruto may not be able to relate to a situation like that, but the pain he felt from seeing his lover was enough. It only hardened his resolve. Looking at the tears, Naruto saw Sasuke as a little boy just wanting the comfort of his older brother, his last remaining family. He would make sure that Sasuke would be able to see his brother, but he would make sure of it before the spring, before he would be moved to the Suna prison.

"I'll die before earning enough money to see him… My pay or your pay just isn't enough."

Sasuke should be able to see Itachi before he moved to Suna, before his eyesight completely deteriorated.

"You're going to go see your brother." Naruto stated firmly. "You won't die Sasuke. I want you to live to see Itachi, live to get out of here."

Sasuke could hear the promise, the vow, and the loyalty in his voice. And it just made him ache over the prostitute even more, clamp his heart up and make him overflow with emotions. His willingness, his body, his safety, Naruto would sacrifice those things just for Sasuke to ensure that he had at least one fulfilled wish. Even suggesting of taking his own pay from selling his body or giving back the ring, it was all meant for Sasuke.

All those things… it made Naruto a little bit like Itachi.

He would do anything for Sasuke and put him first.

Just like Itachi.

Naruto wiped at Sasuke's tears and kissed his forehead. He moved to sit at the opposite end of the couch and put his lover's head in his lap. Sasuke felt those wonderful hands just gently pet and play with his hair, falling asleep to the touch. The television left on was forgotten and outside, instead of snow, rain had started to come down instead.

Sasuke's dreams had run wild again when he fell asleep.

And when he woke up, Naruto was gone.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, recognizing that he was in Naruto's room when he saw the ceiling decorations hanging over the bed. Yet he woke up without the prostitute in his arms so he felt a little bit cold. He took a few moments to collect himself and focus his thoughts together. And when Sasuke did, he recognized that there were more than just him and Naruto in the room.

He sat up and saw that Madara was with them as well.

Naruto had come to his side immediately and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, he gave him a gentle smile and greeted him good morning.

"Good morning…" Sasuke returned, running his hand through the blonde hair. He glanced down at Naruto's right hand and was relieved to see that the ring was still in its place. Then he looked towards Madara, feeling slightly wary of him. "Madara, what are you doing here?"

"Collecting of course. Naruto has been taking on some… very important clients that I like to keep in contact with and he's just relaying to me their current situation. And I wanted to ensure that he was taken care of by them as well." Madara answered. "I know that you're concerned in particular Sasuke, he is your favorite I can see."

He had to repress the jab of anger that rose up in him.

Naruto was actively selling himself instead of waiting lingeringly on the wall. He was still going through with that stupid plan of his to become an informant for Madara. And now that he had taken notice the blonde probably thought that his plan was going into motion.

Madara stepped forward to cup Naruto's cheek and tilt his head up to look at him. "Get out, I have something important to discuss with Sasuke." He ordered.

Naruto nodded and stepped outside of his room but not before looking back at the two Uchihas one last time.

The door clicked and Sasuke was alone with his uncle. His body was still tired so he just laid back on the bed and folded his hands behind his head to look at the ceiling. The man didn't talk to Sasuke privately unless it was important, so he wondered what he could be asking. "So what is it you need?"

"I heard the news about Itachi. It was such a shame to hear about his current situation." Madara said as he reached into Sasuke's coat pocket to get his cigarettes and lighter. "He was a young man with all the potential in the world, he would have been perfect working with me. Yet the situation he is in now just saddens me."

Sasuke wasn't sure if Madara was talking about Itachi slowly becoming blind, being moved to the Suna prison, or both. Either way, he wasn't in the mood to discuss his brother at the moment. What he wanted was Naruto's body to have morning sex but instead he was stuck with his employer and last known blood relative aside from his brother. "Naruto doesn't like smoking in here." He informed.

"I do wish that I had found the both of you on time. It would have been nice to have the Uchiha brothers as a pack instead of just a single one." Madara sighed wistfully, ignoring Sasuke as he lit a cigarette anyway.

"So fucking sorry you only got the younger brother." Sasuke growled out. Now he was craving a cigarette too and he wasn't happy that Madara was taking from him rather than getting his own. "What do you fucking want?"

Madara looked at Sasuke carefully before taking another drag. He spoke slowly, "How would you like to go see your brother?"

* * *

**A/N:** Oooh what's going to happen? Well I don't even know but I'm working on it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
